Worth More Than That
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Nodding decisively Draco turned and with the same grace that he used to be known for he glided across the posh washroom to turn on the shower. His heart was still heavy from his earlier confrontation with Severus but he would live through it; he had lived through worse and survived, he would survive this too. Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Theo/Draco will be the pairing. COMPLETE!
1. Chapters 1-3

**_Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 14, 2012_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: This is A/U, EWE, OOC, will have YAOI, and is sort of a PWP. Also, in this fic Snape is alive obviously. I posted this earlier and realized I had uploaded the unrevised story, ooppss. Anyway this is the correct version and it will be a Theo/Draco pairing. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 1***********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco laid on his large king size bed reveling in the sore feeling radiating through his lower body and the wetness leaking from his abused entrance as he listened to his lover move around in the bathroom. The door opened allowing his lover to step back into the bedroom.

Salazar the imposing sight of the man never failed to arouse him; tall, pale skin, commanding stature and those deep fathomless eyes that always seemed so closed until he sank his cock deep inside Draco's willing body.

Severus Snape was always a guarded man but even he could not hide himself in the throes of pleasure; a fact Draco languished in. It was the only time aside from when Severus first arrived at Malfoy Manor that Draco would see any sign of affection or care from the eternally cold man.

The mood was broken when Severus turned to Draco, expression once again closed and unreadable; "I have to go. Harry will be done with dinner soon and he expects me to be home."

Ah yes how could Draco have forgotten Severus' beloved Harry?! It was a bitter thought along with a sobering reminder of exactly where Draco stood in Severus Snape's life.

How could Draco have forgotten he was no one to Snape but a means to sate his darker urges; urges he would never want to indulge with his pure angel Harry Potter. No, those acts were to unclean to entertain using on the savior of the wizarding world but they were perfect for Draco, an ex-Death Eater.

He was done in that moment; Draco cared for Severus for as long as he could remember, actually it would be easier to remember when he did not care about Severus.

The man was everything to Draco; a lover, guardian, confidante and so much more or at least he used to be. Lately the blonde hadn't even spoken to Severus outside of their trysts. To Severus, however, Draco was a whore, something he used to quell his more risque urges.

Draco was so happy when Severus had finally reciprocated his subtle advances and sexual overtures, thinking he would finally have his chance to be with Severus; only to feel like his heart was crushed when Snape casually mentioned that he and Harry were still together and their clandestine meetings were for sexual gratification only.

But Draco had pushed away the hurt and embraced his chance to show Severus he loved him, foolishly the blonde hoped that Severus would see this and realize he wanted Draco, and only Draco. It had not happened that way and it was killing Draco more and more each time.

Glancing around the room the blonde took in the scattered clothes, whips and toys. In that moment it hit him, Severus would never look at him as more than a means of sexual release.

Draco's feeling of pleasurable warmth fled him, leaving him cold and that once pleasant feeling of slickness between his legs now made him feel vile, dirty, like a whore. But wasn't that what he was? Snape's little whore, always there when the man wanted him, freely giving himself while asking for nothing in return.

Always willing to do whatever Snape wanted him too, as long as it made the dark haired man happy? God how far had he fallen to let himself be used like this?

He truly was disgraceful, turning away from his friends to always be there if the raven haired man called, letting himself be distracted from his potions; this, it had to end!

Turning burning grey eyes to the man who meant so much to him Draco spoke, feeling his heart break with every word he said, pushing through the hurt as this needed to be done; "Indeed Harry does; you should go then and please don't come back."

Severus straightened and turned to look at the blonde, the only noticeable change in his appearance was the widening of his black eyes in surprise; "What are you speaking about Draco?"

To anyone else it would sound as if Severus was unaffected but Draco knew better, he could hear the unsettled tone in that smooth deep voice that always sent shivers up the blonde's spine. It tore at his resolve but Draco would not waver in his decision; this had to end now.

"I do not want to repeat myself Severus but I will. Please don't come back again, I cannot and will not keep doing this. I give you my everything only for you to take what you want and leave me alone to go home to your perfect lover, your little angel."

"I may not be worth what I once was Severus but I am worth a hell of that more than this." To emphasize his point Draco sat up straight, long blonde hair falling over his slim shoulders, as he waved his arm to illustrate the used toys and whips that only a few minutes ago were being used on Draco's pliant body.

"I will no longer be your whore. I can't keep letting you unknowingly break my heart every time you come here. Every time you take me I see the affection in your eyes and my heart dares to hope that you care for me as more than a quick fuck but then it's over and you close yourself off from me, sealing up your heart against mine and tell me you have to go back to Harry."

"Please leave Severus I have nothing else to say to you." Done with his words Draco slipped out of bed, put on his night robe and made to enter the bathroom to clean himself, knowing a house elf would be by to clean the room and replace the soiled sheets.

Severus grasped his upper arm in a vice like grip as the blonde made to pass him, a look of something that could have been pain or regret flashing in his dark eyes but it was gone before Draco could identify it. Once again Severus was the formidable, unreadable man who stood in front of the Dark Lord and lied to his face without showing an ounce of fear .

"I warn you little Dragon if I leave now I will not be back." Draco felt like he had been slapped, no one called him little Dragon anymore. His mother, the biggest user of his pet name, was barely coherent these days as she drowned herself in wine to forget the sins she and her husband had committed during the war.

That particular pet name always brought up too many memories; some bittersweet and some painfully horrible. Draco told Severus he did not want to be referred to by that name anymore and the older man agreed not to use it, apparently Snape was trying to hurt him and he had succeeded but what was one more blow to his already broken heart?

Pulling the remains of his pride and control Draco spoke, the tone cold; "Do not ever refer to me by that name again Snape. Please leave now, I have nothing else to say."

Wrenching his arm away, knowing he would have to use a bruise salve on the blossoming discoloration that was undoubtedly beginning to appear on his bicep from Snape's rough grip, without looking at Severus Draco walked into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

Slumping to the floor Draco let the tears fall unabated onto the marble floor of his bathroom, the thought from earlier clouding his mind and tormenting him relentlessly; when had he fallen so far?

Was it after the war and the trials? Was it when he decided to allow himself to be used as someone's plaything before the other went home to his true lover? Was it when he continued to watch his mother drown herself in alcohol? Or when he watched his father led out of the courtroom to serve his thirty year sentence in Azkaban?

Draco truly did not know anymore but he would; glancing down Draco caressed the faded Dark Mark on his forearm, disgust mingled with despair as he continued to touch the cursed mark.

This was a chance for him to move forward, to start again and make himself into something he could be proud of, something all his own without the influence of his father's shadow. After a few moments he regained a semblance of control and stood, stepping deeper into the room and stopping in front of the gilded mirror over the sink.

The blonde surveyed his body critically, taking in everything from his long silken blonde hair, his shining grey eyes, soft pale skin and lithe build. Lifting his head high, channeling his scattered pride, Draco vowed that he would become something someone could love, someone he could be proud of, he would bring the Malfoy name back to where it once was before the Dark Lord came and finally Draco would learn to love himself again.

Nodding decisively Draco turned and with the same grace that he used to be known for he glided across the posh washroom to turn on the shower. His heart was still heavy from his earlier confrontation with Severus but he would live through it; he had lived through worse and survived, he would survive this too.

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: I really tried writing angst and I just can't do it; just my personality I guess. Anyway while I can't write angst I can write indecisive. Anyway the plot thickens; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_The blonde surveyed his body critically, taking in everything from his long silken blonde hair, his shining grey eyes, soft pale skin and lithe build. Lifting his head high, channeling his scattered pride, Draco vowed that he would become something someone could love, someone he could be proud of, he would bring the Malfoy name back to where it once was before the Dark Lord came and finally Draco would learn to love himself again._

_Nodding decisively Draco turned and with the same grace that he used to be known for he glided across the posh washroom to turn on the shower. His heart was still heavy from his earlier confrontation with Severus but he would live through it; he had lived through worse and survived, he would survive this too._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 2***********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco woke a week after his and Severus' breakup, his heart still felt heavy but wasn't that to be expected? Just a week ago Draco surrendered his dreams of finally being with Severus Snape for good and now faced the prospect of reaching out to his friends after his week of isolation and brooding; Blaise and Pansy were not known to be forgiving.

Damn this was going to be a trying day for him but he would get through it; Blaise and Pansy were his best friends. The two of them had stayed by his side through it all, helping him deal with being forced to be a Death Eater, getting him through his trial and finally settling back into life after the war.

Draco felt horrible for pushing them away for the sake of a few hours spent fucking Severus; why had he done it again? It seemed so stupid now when Draco was examining his relationship, if on could call it that, with Severus that he would push aside spending time with his two best friends on the off chance his former lover would call upon him.

In the harsh light of morning, and a new outlook, Draco saw his folly; with a sigh he forced himself out of bed and went about his morning routine. Once dressed in casual though well-made robes he went down to the breakfast table in the kitchen, greeting his mother warmly.

It hurt him to see his mother barely respond to his greeting; it really was no wonder that his mother had not noticed Severus' visits during these past seven months. Narcissa Malfoy was far from what she used to be, no longer was she the consummate well put together socialite.

Looking at her now with her hair haphazardly pilled on her head in the failed attempt at a chignon, the makeup that did not cover the dark circles under her eyes or the ruddy cast to her cheeks courtesy of her daily binge drinking. Draco barely recognized her as the woman who always carried herself with such poise.

His father's imprisonment truly had been the straw to break her after all she endured during the war. Most people would think Narcissa would be pleased to have her husband gone, free of Lucius' stain, but it was so far from the truth it was laughable.

His mother loved his father and he loved her; unfortunately his father's choices had torn their family and their love apart. Draco knew his father was repentant for his crimes and felt the disgrace of his choices but that did not change what Lucius had done.

The blonde loved his father, had forgiven him long ago for getting caught up in something that went beyond him. Lucius Malfoy was many things but he loved his family with his whole heart and being, many nights Draco knew his father went without sleep trying to find a way for Draco and Narcissa to escape the Dark Lord's clutches.

His father unfortuanately never figured out a way and then Draco was forced to be branded with the Dark Mark, when that happened Narcissa and Draco's chance for escape was over. Together the three Malfoys had endured the war, being tormented day in and day out by the Dark Lord's wand in their own home.

Now that the war was over Draco just wanted to put that part of his life behind him, move forward to better things and opportunities. Eating the tasty breakfast that appeared in front of him Draco attempted to draw his mother into conversation to no avail.

Standing he kissed her cheek before leaving the room, walking quickly, he moved into the receiving room and placed a floo call to Blaise. The Zabini Lord was the least likely to scream and hex him; Pansy would not be so easy and he firmly expected to be cursed thoroughly by the short raven haired woman.

Draco waited for the call to connect, hoping Blaise was there, he wanted to speak to his friend and make it right between them again. He started slightly when a handsome blonde's head appeared in the flames, collecting himself Draco spoke; "Hello may I speak to Blaise, please."

Best to be polite but that thought screeched to a halt when the man began to chuckle at him! Before Draco could give a scathing retort in regards to what exactly the handsome idiot thought was funny the blonde spoke; "Do you really not remember me Draco? We only slept in the same dorm for several years?"

Draco gaped, totally speechless; "Theo?! How? When..." Draco shut up after he realized he was babbling like an absolute moron and waited for Theo to speak; "It is. How have you been Draco? Blaise said he hasn't heard form you in a while. He's in the loo right now just in case you're wondering."

Draco grasped for words, finally finding them; "I've been better frankly and needed to speak to Blaise. May I come through?" Theo nodded and stepped back, allowing Draco to step into the floo and out into Blaise's well-appointed study.

Once Draco cleaned his robes of dust he turned to survey Theo; well well babbity rabbity finally grew up and into his body hadn't he. It was hard to believe this tall, handsome man was once a reed thin, buck toothed boy with the social graces of a hippocampi.

"Well Theo I see you have matured well. How have you been?" Theo chuckled; "I have finally filled out thank Salazar for that. Been great actually, working with the Ministry. How about you? Other than you having been better what have you been up to Draco?"

Draco wondered how to phrase what he had been up to without him sounding pathetic, deciding there really wasn't a way Draco just blurted it out; "I recently ended a very difficult relationship so I've been a bit down. But other than that I've been working on my potions mastery through owl with a master in Italy; Maestro Buenaviglio if you have heard of him."

"I have actually heard of your master. Didn't he create a potion to help stabilize nerves in the body when a patient has been exposed to the Cruciatus for too long or too many times? From what I have heard it is ten times better than the existing potion available. Good for you Draco, it is an honor to study under someone that prestigious but then again you were always leaps ahead of us in potions."

Draco preened a bit under Theo's praise of both him and his master; "Thank you Theo and I truly enjoy it. Now that I'm free I can focus completely on my mastery and hopefully be done with it in a year. But what do you do at the Ministry exactly, if you don't mind me asking."

Theo looked stunned for a moment; "Done in a year? Draco we only graduated Hogwarts a little over a year ago! Do you mean to tell me you'll have your potions mastery in only two years? That is amazing, truly! Not even Professor Snape completed his mastery in that amount time."

Theo looked slightly sheepish for his outburst but quickly got himself under control and continued to speak; "My work at the Ministry is actually quite interesting; you see when the Dark Lord came to power many people funded his campaign but until now no one thought to look into the money trail."

"After the war the Department of Financial Crimes was started, essentially we look into Ministry employees, political figures and businesses to make sure everything is aboveboard and no one is contributing funds where they should not be or taking bribes under the table."

"The Minister's hope is that in the future it will be considerable harder to funnel money to a vigilante group, another Dark Lord or bribe an official. We actually work closely with Gringotts. But I'm sure I'm boring you with all this talk aren't I?" Draco smiled at the man in front of him; quite enjoying his time with Theo.

"It's fine Theo, I don't mind hearing you speak about your work; you seem very happy with your choice of career." Before Theo could answer a deep voice Draco knew too well cut through the pleasant atmosphere in the room; "Well well look what the snake dragged in. To who or what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Draco?"

Draco knew Blaise was angry and hurt and hearing his friend's voice again solidified his belief but he came here for a reason and he would see this through, no more running when things became tough.

Turning to face his friend Draco collected his thoughts; "I'm sorry Blaise, I know I should have called or visited but well I guess there isn't an excuse for my behavior toward you. All I can say is I'm sorry Blaise, really sorry." He watched the dark skinned Zabini Lord as he surveyed Draco's face, looking for something.

Obviously Blaise found what he was looking for; "Alright I forgive you but if you ever pull this shit again I will not be so inclined to let it go so easily again, clear?" Draco nodded, smiling brightly at his best friend only to have it fall at Blaise's next words; "But I doubt Pansy will be so forgiving."

Draco sighed; "Fuck Blaise she is going to kill me isn't she?" Blaise and Theo chuckled, causing Draco pout a bit; "Blaise help me!" It came out as a whine but Draco didn't care how he sounded, his best friend forgave him and he was feeling quite comfortable around Theo as well.

Blaise stopped chuckling; "You'll be fine but you will have to explain to her why you pushed her away. I don't need to know all that crap to know you feel badly and forgive you but Pansy will want to hear it. So be prepared to grovel and beg for her to listen and duck when she starts throwing hexes at you."

Draco nodded, knowing that would be the case but for right now he wanted to enjoy his time with Blaise and Theo. Merlin when was the last time he left the damn house other than to fetch potion ingredients? Too damn long it would seem apparently.

Blaise and Theo were speaking to each other and Draco just soaked up the feeling of being with friends again. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask; Blaise and Theo were never close at school but here they were chatting like old friends.

"When did you two become so close?" Blaise and Theo turned away from the papers on the desk to look at Draco almost as if they forgot he was there. Theo smiled; "I told you I'm in the Department of Financial Crimes; well as you know Blaise is working toward his law degree and interns in the Legal Department of the Ministry."

"He and I are looking into a case of fraud; some idiot going around pitching an investment scheme to little old witches and bilking their savings right out from under them." Draco nodded that he understood; "That's terrible actually. Well I'm sure between you and Blaise you'll get him."

Blaise was looking between Theo and Draco shrewdly, examining their interactions before a sly grin took over his face; "Would you two excuse me for a moment, I need to check on something." Draco wondered what his friend was up to but disregarded it in order to talk to Theo more.

He was surprised at how simple and relaxing it was talking to Theo again after all this time; secretly Draco was hoping that Theo would ask him to meet up again or have dinner. The blonde did not have many friends left after the war so another person to talk to was always welcomed.

Soon Blaise reentered the room, a smug look on his face when he saw how closely Theo and Draco had become while sitting on his sofa; "Well Theo if you're ready we really should get back to this case then. Draco I'll owl you so we can have lunch soon."

Draco smiled outwardly but on the inside he didn't want to leave Blaise's house when he was enjoying himself but he stood up and bid the two men goodbye. Before he threw the floo powder Draco heard Theo call his name, turning the blonde watched the taller man approach, a smile on his face.

"I know you said you just got out of a relationship but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me later in the week. If you aren't busy that is?" Draco thought Theo's mix of confidence and nervousness was adorable and found himself looking forward to having dinner with the man.

"I'd like that very much. Send me an owl and we can set something up." Feeling brave Draco leaned up and placed a kiss to Theo's cheek before quickly throwing the floo powder and fleeing Blaise's study.

He emerged back at Malfoy Manor wondering if he had lost his mind. He just agreed to go on a date with Theodore Nott, not that there was anything wrong with Theo. No, Draco just couldn't believe he had agreed to a date so soon after ending his thing with Severus.

Why shouldn't he though? Why shouldn't he go out with Theo, who seemed like he had matured into a decent, kind and attractive man with a good honest job; there was no reason for him not to at this point. Severus and his relationship was over and Draco knew there was no point in dwelling on something that had never been.

Would that be fair to Theo? For Draco to jump into something with his fellow former Slytherin while still healing from Severus' treatment of him? He did not know! Draco needed advice and there was only one person to get it from; Pansy Parkinson.

Well there was no time like the present to be cursed into oblivion by a wrathful witch hell bent on retribution for Draco's treatment of her. He also knew that once Pansy had screamed herself hoarse and hurled the appropriate hexes she would be willing and ready to listen to Draco, offering advice as only she could.

Taking a deep breath Draco went through the process of casting floo powder into the hearth and calling out Pansy's address; the pretty little witch's face appeared quickly, scowl in place; "What do you want Malfoy?!" Ouch! Being referred to as "Malfoy" never boded well for Draco's wellbeing; "Pansy can I come through please. I need to speak to you and explain."

Her lips thinned; "And apologize?" Draco almost smiled at her but refrained; "Of course Pans, of course." She huffed but stepped back, knowing this was the best invitation he would be given Draco stepped through and into Pansy's living room; unlike Blaise who resided in his family's manor Pansy elected to live in a trendy London wizarding flat.

Draco straightened, brushed off his robes and promptly began his groveling apology; "Pansy I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you these past few months; there is no excuse for my behavior. You're my best friend and you deserve better. Can you ever forgive me?"

Draco braced himself for the tirade that was to come, glancing down at the short witch with confusion when there was no screaming or hurling of spells. Her words surprised him to the core; "Draco what happened? Why did you ignore me and are you sure you're okay you look horrible."

Of course Pansy would see that he was not fine, she always saw right through him even when he tried to present a strong front, letting a sigh go he explained all about Severus, their relationship and the end of said relationship. At the end Pansy looked sad and upset; she knew how much Draco adored Severus and how much this would hurt him.

"Well Draco I'm surprised I never picked up what was going on between you and Snape. But that's not the issue now, I'm sorry that it didn't work out but I'm wondering what the hell you were thinking lowering yourself like that? You are better than that Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"You deserve more than fucking Severus Snape treating you like a passing fancy, a little toy to trifle with, frankly I'm shocked he would with all the history between your family and him. But then again how well do any of us know Severus Snape; the man was a spy for over twenty years and no one even had a clue."

"That man shows what he wants and leaves the rest of us guessing. You deserve more Draco and I'm just glad you saw sense. Of course I forgive you but if it happens again I'll hex your balls off and feed them to a dragon."

Draco winced at the threat to his manhood but smiled none the less, Pansy truly was an amazing friend and he loved her more right now than he ever had. Deciding to get to his conundrum involving Theo Draco began speaking, immediately grabbing Pansy's attention when he mentioned Theo's name.

Draco finished his explanation of what happened at Blaise's between him and Theo ending with; "So I don't know what to do? Should I go out with Theo and start something so after Severus? Or should I be honest with Theo about who I was seeing since he already knows I was in a difficult relationship. I'm confused Pansy so fix it."

The dark haired witch laughed lightly, totally used to Draco's demands to make things better whenever he was in trouble or messed something up; "Draco really this is not complicated so stop with the dramatics. First the fact that you are considering going out with Theo is a big enough sign that you like him and want to begin something with him."

"But you have to stop overthinking it, for all you know this relationship won't go anywhere; just go out with him, have a good time and enjoy each other's company."

"In regards to Snape I would suggest you not divulging much about the nature of your relationship and only tell Theo Snape was your ex-lover when you're sure your relationship is going somewhere. No use spilling your guts until you know Theo and you are for real."

Draco nodded hearing the wisdom in her words, not surprisingly he felt much better after listening to Pansy's advice. The little witch really did know what to say to him to make him feel better. Thank Salazar for her! With a smile Draco stood and suggested they take a walk around London.

Pansy immediately jumped up and began suggesting the many shops they could go to so they could check out the newest fashions coming out for Fall and Winter. Draco felt like his life was realigning itself, shopping with Pansy was always a fun time and he had not even realized he missed it until this moment.

Letting Pansy tug him out of her flat Draco was already running through ideas for an outfit to wear when he went out with Theo. Life was not as it should be but it would get there one little step at a time; his friendships were already mended with Blaise and Pansy.

Starting tomorrow he would begin working on his potions mastery again, yet another thing he neglected during his experience with Severus. But right now there were clothes to try on and purchase, grasping Pansy's hand they strutted down the street like they used to; heads high and expressions haughty.

Indeed Draco Malfoy was stepping back into wizarding society and he would be better than ever before.

The day shopping with Pansy was absolutely what Draco needed to relax and forget about things for a while; the blonde was in such a good mood that he even purchased a new cloak for his mother; a gorgeous light blue silk robe that would highlight his mother's coloring.

Hopefully the gift would cheer his mother up a little bit. Draco was grown but right now he needed his mother to snap out of her depression. He really needed her support right now even if he could not tell her the reason for his troubles and his mother always seemed to know the right words to say to calm him down.

Draco pushed those sad thoughts away as he separated from Pansy to reach the apparition point in this section of muggle London. Once he reached the warded area he disapparated back to Malfoy Manor with a crack, appearing in the receiving room.

A house elf, he did not know this one's name, appeared to take his parcels to his room, all except the one for his mother; Draco wanted to present it to her at dinner this evening, which according to the clock above the fireplace would be in roughly fifteen minutes.

The Malfoy heir made his way to his room to wash up and change his clothes to a more comfortable outfit for dinner. Once done Draco slid his mother's shrunken gift into his pocket and made his way back to the kitchen, taking his seat across from his mother.

Removing the shrunken package from the pocket of his slacks Draco spelled it back to its original size and slid it across the table to his mother; Narcissa appraised the package with an interested detachment.

Draco watched with bated breath for his mother to open the gift, after a few moments of staring Narcissa opened the paper wrapped around the box. Once the paper was undone she lifted the lid, surveying the lovely blue fabric on display; "Draco it is lovely. Why did you get me this?"

Draco looked into his mother's eyes, feeling hope spark in his chest when he saw the spark of affection in his mother's eyes; "I was shopping with Pansy today to get my mind off things and saw this. I immediately thought of you so I purchased it without a thought. Do you like it mother?"

Narcissa smiled, truly smiled, something Draco had not seen her do in months; "I do Draco, very much. Thank you for thinking of me." He noticed tears beginning to flood his mother's blue eyes, moving from his seat Draco walked to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder to give her the support she needed.

"I'm so sorry Draco; my actions these last few months have been selfish. All this time I've been sulking and despairing you have been dealing with everything on your own. We should be dealing with the aftermath of the war and your father's imprisonment together. Can you even forgive me?"

Draco smiled a sad smile to his mother before leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, murmuring quietly he reassured his mother; "Of course mother, we all have our ways of dealing with our pain and loss but now we can try to put the past behind us."

Narcissa looked up at him, smiling as well even through her tears; "We will my son. Now let's eat I can imagine your shopping trip with Pansy has worked up quite an appetite." Draco nodded, retaking his seat at the table and practically devouring his meal once it was put in front of him.

The night progressed nicely but once the lights were off and he was lying in bed Draco began to think about what Pansy had said earlier in the day. Was it possible that Draco was really overthinking this thing with Theo, whatever it was? It was possible as he did tend to obsess about things like this.

Another thing was the ease he found himself wanting to date Theo; maybe his feelings for Severus didn't run as deep as he thought. Draco thought hard about why he loved Severus Snape. The answer came easily to him; Severus always took care of him when he was younger, making sure everything would be okay.

Severus meant safety to Draco; was it possible that Draco twisted the desire for Severus' protection into a craving for Severus' love? He couldn't really answer that but the blonde knew that his quickly cooling feelings for his former lover were not normal.

If Draco loved the onyx eyed man as much as he thought he did shouldn't he be more broken up? More averse to dating another man, no matter how attractive that other male was? And Merlin Theo was bloody attractive!

But that was off the topic; Draco did not know much about normal relationships but from what he knew most people who break up generally need more than a week to move on. The possibility that he was not as in love with Severus as he thought he was was actually a good thing.

It made it easier for the blonde to move on, it was just amazing that Draco never figured this out before. Then again he never truly examined why he wanted Severus Snape, he just assumed it was because he loved him but now he didn't think it was the case.

Sighing Draco put his thoughts aside, settling into the covers so he could get to sleep. He had a long day of potions and studying to do tomorrow if he wanted to make up the work he had shirked regarding his mastery.

A sleepy smile crossed his face when he thought about his mastery that was a great point of pride to him. Even when his family's name was worthless Draco managed to secured an apprenticeship with one of foremost Masters in the magical world and it all due to his intelligence, proficiency in potions and his marks at Hogwarts; no help or favors from anyone.

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I think we will have one or two more chapters to go then we will be done._**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: Mostly a transitional chapter before we move into the meet of the story; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_It made it easier for the blonde to move on; it was just amazing that Draco never figured this out before. Then again he never truly examined why he wanted Severus Snape, he just assumed it was because he loved him but now he did not think it was the case._

_Sighing Draco put his thoughts aside, settling into the covers so he could get to sleep. He had a long day of potions and studying to do tomorrow if he wanted to make up the work he had shirked regarding his mastery._

_A sleepy smile crossed his face when he thought about his mastery that was a great point of pride to him. Even when his family's name was worth less than dirt Draco managed to secured an apprenticeship with one of foremost Masters in the magical world and it all due to his intelligence, proficiency in potions along with his marks; no help or favors from anyone._

**_~~~~~~~~************Chapter 3***********~~~~~~~~_**

The next few days were a blur of activity for Draco. Between dealing with his mastery and rebuilding his crumbling bond with his mother he had very little time to think about his past lover or his prospective lover.

However, Theo was once again catapulted back into his mind when a gorgeous tawny Eagle owl swooped onto his potions lab; the bird extended its scaly leg for Draco to take the letter affixed to its appendage.

The blonde smiled, knowing exactly who sent the letter as the Nott crest was stamped into the back of the parchment, removing the missive Draco summoned the intelligent owl a treat and sent it on its way.

The bird hooted its thanks before taking flight. Draco opened the letter tentatively, his eyes sweeping over the written words. A smile broke out on his face after he was done. It seemed Theo was serious about taking him out on a date if the invitation to Segreto's was any indication.

How long had it been since Draco went out for dinner? Too long and he found he truly wanted to enjoy a good meal and conversation with the Nott Lord. The blonde quickly found a spare piece of parchment and quill, sitting down at his work bench Draco composed his letter; merely agreeing to Theo's invitation to dinner and letting him know he could pick him up at seven on Saturday night. He also gave the password to pass through the Manor wards.

Once done Draco called for his owl Eros. The chocolate colored bird quickly found his master, allowing Draco to attach the reply letter to his leg before taking flight to deliver his owner's letter. Smiling, Draco hummed as he went back to work on his potion, running over the many outfits he owned that would be appropriate for a night out on the town.

Saturday night found Draco being fussed over by an overbearing Pansy and his amused mother; Draco truly wanted to curse them both for their interference, he could dress himself thank you, but he refrained after seeing the light shining in his mother's eyes and Pansy's joyful if sadistic grin.

He really must love these insane women to let them drag him through his closet and try on at least ten outfits before they settled on the first outfit he tried on; the outfit the blonde wanted to wear in the first place!

Pansy finally stepped back after arranging Draco's long blond; his waist length hair was half pulled up and braided, the end of the braid was held by a silver ribbon that almost blended into his silver blonde hair. With his hair pulled back his bangs hung forward and framed his angelic face while the bottom half of his hair streamed down his back and over his shoulders.

Draco could grudgingly admit Pansy knew what she was doing; the hairstyle truly complimented his features and his outfit. The clothes they had decided on were well made and fit Draco's slim build to perfection; a dark silver silk button up shirt dress shirt and tight black dragon hide pants were set off by a silken emerald over robe.

All Draco needed to do was slip on his black knee high dragon hide boots and he would be ready for a night out with Theodore Nott; the butterflies were swirling wildly in his tummy. Who knew the very thought of spending time with Theo could do this to Draco, regardless the blonde was excited to see the other again.

He liked that Theo looked at him with such affection and listened to what Draco said. He also loved the sound of Theo's rich laugh, come to think of it Draco liked most of the things Theo did or said, not to mention he liked the way Theo looked; all broad shouldered, tall and in control.

The Nott male really did fill out nicely just goes to show you never know who would go from duckling to swan when they grew up. Another valuable lesson for the blonde; not all that glittered was gold and never judge a book by its cover.

After all he had always dismissed Theo as unattractive and too quiet when in truth Theo was awkward as most of them were in their teens. Theo just happened to be more awkward then most of them, not that you would know it now. In regards to Theo's quiet nature that was just how the man was; he watched and spoke when it was needed other then that he enjoyed listening to others.

Draco liked that when he spoke to Theo the other day at Blaise's the man had listened intently to the blonde speak and asked good questions or added quality comments to the conversation.

Speaking to Theo was so easy for the Malfoy Lord, something that still surprised Draco. He was raised to play everything close the vest but something about Theo's gorgeous blue eyes made the grey eyed male want to confide in the other, to tell the other man his hopes, dreams and hardships.

It was slightly unsettling but not unwelcome and Draco was committed to see where he and Theo could go; though he was eager to explore this potential relationship with the Nott Lord Draco would take it slow, truly get to know the other male before he gave his heart away again.

A kiss to his forehead brought him out of his reverie and made him realize he must have looked like an ass just standing in front of the full length mirror, staring vacantly at his reflection. His mother chuckled before she spoke, his mother's laugh was a sound that made Draco's heart warm; "Thinking about your date Draco?"

A blush crept across Draco's pale cheeks; "I was; I apologize for not paying attention...I'm just nervous about tonight." Narcissa and Pansy smiled happily at him, it was Pansy who spoke this time; "Don't worry so much Draco!"

"You'll be fine tonight, just be your charming self and enjoy your night out. Narcissa and I will be here waiting for you to get back and give us all the juicy details." Draco scowled at his best friend, not too thrilled to be giving a postmortem about his date when his mother was in the room.

However, the happy look on his mother's pretty face stopped him from telling Pansy to go to hell; "Alright now I should go down to the receiving room so I'll be there when Theo arrives seeing as it is almost seven." The two women nodded, each stepping forward to place a kiss to Draco's cheek before they left.

When the two most important women in his life left Draco slipped on his boots, adjusting his trouser so they were tucked inside the leather boots before he laced them. Standing again Draco took one more glance at the mirror, he was pleased with what he saw; he looked polished, proud and bloody gorgeous and it was all for Theo.

Hopefully the other man would notice his appearance and comment on it; even though the Malfoy Lord knew he was attractive it was always nice to hear a compliment from an attractive male. Plus, Draco's self-esteem could use a boost after the past week and his separation from Severus.

He stopped his thoughts right there; this was not a night to dwell on past mistakes or lovers. Tonight was a night of new beginnings and romance between Draco and Theo, he would not let his sad thoughts cloud what should and would be a delightful evening out.

Finally the blonde arrived at the receiving room; he did not have long to wait as two minutes later the fire flashed green and Theo was stepping out, looking as dapper as Draco thought he would. Theo looked around until his blue eyes fell on Draco, after an appreciative look Theo stepped forward and placed a kiss to Draco's forehead; "You look smashing Draco."

A blush stained Draco's cheeks and nose at Theo's simple compliment; "Thank you and you look handsome tonight as well Theo." And he did, the Nott Lord was wearing a sapphire blue button up shirt that highlighted his eyes and black trousers. His over robe was black as well the Nott crest was embroidered on his left breast in sapphire blue thread while shiny black shoes adorned his feet.

"Are you ready to go gorgeous?" Theo's question brought a grin to Draco's lips, instead of answering Draco moved to slip his arm into Theo's and guided them to the large hearth. The blonde grasped some floo powder from the ornate bowl next to the fireplace once they stepped into the hearth.

Theo wrapped a strong arm around his lithe waist and nodded letting Draco know he was ready to go. Dropping the floo powder the grey eyed male called for their destination; "Segreto's, Out-of-the-Way Alley, London."

With a flash of green flame and a heartfelt prayer spoken to magic herself that he would not screw this up Draco was swept away toward their destination, held tightly against Theo's broad strong body.

**_Sorry to cut it here but it was the best place to stop. The next chapter will be longer, I promise._**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**


	2. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: The awaited date happens in this chapter and some other things; Enjoy Lovelies! Thanks to all who reviewed, fav'd and followed!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_"Are you ready to go gorgeous?" Theo's question brought a grin to Draco's lips, instead of answering Draco moved to slip his arm into Theo's and guided them to the large hearth. The blonde grasped some floo powder from the ornate bowl next to the fireplace once they stepped into the hearth._

_Theo wrapped a strong arm around his lithe waist and nodded letting Draco know he was ready to go. Dropping the floo powder the grey eyed male called for their destination; "Segreto's, Out-of-the-Way Alley, London." _

_With a flash of green flame and a heartfelt prayer spoken to magic herself that he would not screw this up Draco was swept away toward their destination, held tightly against Theo's broad strong body. _

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 4***********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco and Theo strode into Segreto's hand in hand; Draco was thrilled that the man beside him did not seem to mind showing the world they were here as more than friends.

Upon reaching the maître 'd's stand Theo, in the deep voice Draco was becoming addicted to, announced their reservation time as well as Theo's last name; quickly the two of them were swept off to a private corner table topped with several small tea light candles around a lovely arrangement of Calle lilies.

After they were seated and Theo was ordering their drinks Draco took the time to examine the restaurant they were sitting in. It seemed the place underwent a bit of updating, it was still the same dark wood walls and stone floors but the accents were brighter then he remembered them being.

The blonde approved of the lighter table linens and drapes on the windows, as well as the fresh flowers and the more laid back air. The last time he went to Segreto's was before his fourth year; the restaurant then had been dark, forbidding as if all the secrets in the world were being discussed behind its walls.

Smiling internally for his thoughts the blonde cast his eyes over to his attractive date; "So other than your work what else have you been doing with yourself Theo?" The blue eyed male smiled before detailing how he spent the first year after school working for Gringotts, learning about finance and the way money moved around in the wizarding world.

After his year at Gringotts Theo was heavily recruited to work for the Ministry's new Financial Crime's Dept. Theo of course accepted the position, Draco quite agreed with the Ministry's wanting to have Theo in their ranks; the Nott Lord was intelligent, sly in an understated way that toke many by surprise when they realized that behind those blue eyes and quiet demeanor was a ruthless tactician.

Draco was privy to seeing Theo's intelligent and cunning since they were roommates for over eight years; both boys returned to repeat their seventh years over again. Soon Theo was done with his answer and turned the question back onto Draco, with a deep breathe the blonde just spilled, completely at ease with Theo; "Well as I told you I am pursuing my Mastery in Potions and it is going well.

I enjoy it very much and my Master is one of the most respected in his field; someday I would like to expound on Maestro Buenaviglio's nerve regenerating potion. I think there is so much I can do to improve it not only to work better on nerves but even to regenerate the damaged sections of the brain.

We both know how damaging some spells can be on the psyche not to mention some of the war victims who fell to the Dark Lord's Legillimency. But let's not talk about that now; other than my Mastery I have been trying to comfort mother. After father was sent away it became hard for both of us but more so her."

Sighing, Draco pushed onto the hard part; "As I mentioned before I was in a very complicated and damaging relationship for over six months. I ended it not too long ago since it was not making me happy anymore. Other than that I have been staying out of the public eye for a bit, hopefully things have calmed down some."

Theo nodded; "Things have calmed down Draco and no one blames you for the things you did in the war. you were a child being threatened with his death and the death of his family; you did what any of us would have done.

So don't be afraid to go outside and mingle with society again; tell you what the next time the Ministry has a party you'll be my date." Draco could not help but smile at Theo, already making another date and they were not even done with the first. The blonde went back to paying attention to what his date was saying.

"As for the man you were involved with and was too stupid to hold onto you it is his loss Draco. You are a good, beautiful person who deserves more than what you have been given. I'll never be ashamed of you or hide you away, I want everyone to know that you are mine and I'm yours; if we get that far."

Draco just nodded numbly, grasping his wine glass and taking a steadying sip before he answered; "I think I would like that very much." Deciding they talked enough about the serious things Draco steered the conversation to lighter topics; Quidditch, work and anything that took their interest.

The blonde was having such a great time he did not even notice the black, narrowed eyes looking at him through the window.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Theo escorted Draco toward the floo in Segreto's, his strong arm around Draco's lower back. The blonde allowed the taller man to guide him to the floo so they could return to Malfoy Manor.

With a flash of green flame both men were stepping out of the floo in the well decorated receiving room in the Manor. Draco knew Pansy and his mother were lingering around the corner even though it was already ten at night; both women wanted the details of the date and far be it from Draco to refuse them.

He had a keen sense of self-preservation and stopping Pansy from getting the details she wanted could end painfully for the blonde. Smiling he turned to look at Theo, stepping forward Draco slid his arms around the taller male's neck, pressing his slim form against Theo's broader body.

It felt wonderful when Theo's arms rose to wrap around him and hold him tighter to him; it had been too long since Draco shared an intimate embrace with someone and it felt so right that it was with Theo.

Leaning his head back the Malfoy heir pressed his plump lips against Theo's, savoring the moment when the other man's lips began to press back. Draco moaned softly when he felt Theo's tongue brush against the crease of his lips; compliantly he opened his mouth to let other's tongue in.

The blonde was swept away by the feeling of Theo's tongue intermingling with his as the taller man mapped out his warm cavern. Draco felt himself melt against Theo's body even more, throwing himself into the kiss as he tightened his arms around his date's neck.

He was drowning in the scent, taste and feel of Theodore Nott; he knew he would be lost if he did not pull away soon. When the need for air became known Draco withdrew slowly and placed a chaste last kiss to Theo's swollen lips; "Thank you for a lovely time Theo. I look forward to seeing you again."

Theo's blue eyes were clouded with want and his voice husky; "I had a good time as well and I will be seeing you again quite soon Draco." Draco nodded dumbly and sighed when Theo pressed their lips back together before he pulled away from Draco and stepped into the floo.

The blonde stared dreamily as his Theo left him; his heart and body felt light and excited for what was to come for him and Theo. Giggling brought him out of his romantic and saccharine thoughts, turning he was greeted with the happy sight of his mother and Pansy smiling at him.

"So Draco how did it go? Hmmm when are you getting lucky?" Draco was about to scold Pansy for saying something like that in front of his mother only to gape when he mother simply laughed; "Oh Draco don't look so scandalized! You're a young single man you should enjoy yourself."

Draco once again nodded dumbly and wondered if his mother was being Imperius'd or if she had really lost her mind. Deciding he liked his mother better when she was smiling the young blonde just rolled his eyes and went into the juicy details of his and Theo's first date.

The two women led Draco to his bedroom while he talked so he could undress and become comfortable; once he was in his night robe the three of them sat in the chairs around the fire in his room. The grey eyed man spoke about their date with what he was sure a besotted grin on his face but he did not care.

As a matter of fact his besotted grin and glazed eyes seemed to please the two women in front of him even more. When he was done with his post mortem his mother smiled softly at him; "I think Theodore will be a good match for you Draco. You deserve someone to love you and care for you; I support you no matter what."

Pansy smiled brightly and nodded her agreement to Narcissa's caring words; "You know I love you Draco, Blaise and I will back you up no matter what. We all just want you to be happy."

Draco's grey eyes filled with happy tears, he felt so loved at that moment. He did not care that he should not be crying as it was unbecoming of his station or that there were people to see it, all that mattered was he was surrounded by people who cared for him; "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what I would do without the two of you and Blaise."

Both women nodded before rising; "Well Draco Pansy and I will leave you so you can get some sleep." Draco rose as well, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, once they were gone he crept into bed only to be shocked out of his skin when he heard that damnable voice caress his ears; "Did you enjoy your date Draco?"

Snapping his head to the side his grey eyes widened when the fell upon the sight of Severus Snape standing in a dark corner of his bedroom. Draco scurried up to the headboard, curling in on himself against Severus who at this point was stepping toward him.

"Why are you here Severus?" He was pleased that his voice came out steadier than he thought it would. Snape's voice snapped his attention back onto the older man; "Now Draco I asked you a question did you enjoy your little date tonight?" The blonde did not answer, not knowing what to say, he was scared though.

Scared as he did not know what Severus would do to him; damn it how had he forgotten to change the wards to make sure Severus could not some back?! His forgetfulness was going to cost him it seemed but he would not allow Snape to hurt him anymore.

Drawing in on an inner strength he did not know he had Draco spoke, his voice clear and biting; "I did, I had a wonderful time with Theodore. He makes me happy; he makes my blood boil and my cock ache. He wants the world to know I'm with him, he isn't ashamed of me or use me for his own gain.

Why are you here Snape? Realize that your little Harry can't give you what I can or are you jealous that someone else is with me, touching me, kissing me and making me scream their name?"

Draco knew Theo had not done any of those things besides the kissing to him but Snape didn't and Draco was drawing an unnatural pleasure at seeing the jealousy and anger flood Severus' eyes and expression. Before Snape could reply Draco called for his house elf; "Kaya!"

When the little creature popped in Draco looked hard into Severus' burning black eyes, his grey orbs steady and hard; "Kaya, please escort Mr. Snape out and adjust the wards and password so he cannot return here unless invited. Good night Mr. Snape."

With that Draco turned his body on the bed to show his back to Snape, he heard Snape try to lunge toward him, to no doubt hurt him for his words, but Kaya was quicker it seemed and with a pop both of them were gone.

Draco collapsed back onto the bed, the adrenaline and strength leaving him now that he was alone and safe; that was too lose. He knew Severus was a possessive man but Draco had never expected Snape to give a damn about him now that they were not fucking.

Apparently, he was damn wrong. Severus must have seen him and Theo at the restaurant and become angry that Draco was seeing someone else. The blonde laughed incredulously, it was truly ridiculous!

Severus only wanted his body and now he would not have that, he never cared for Draco in the least so why did it matter if he was moving on with Theo? Obviously the man did not know how to let go, as evidenced by his over fifteen year mourning of Lily Potter.

Well the onyx eyed man would just have to get over it; Draco wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to be happy and loved in a normal relationship not used as some side piece to sate someone's sexual needs.

Snuggling into the mattress the blonde quieted his mind and reinforced his Occlumency shields until he was calm again. Sleep came easily after that, thoughts of Theo flittered through his subconscious bringing a happy smile to his sleeping face.

_**If you enjoy reading about Draco I am beta'ing a fic called Dreamless Sleep by SlytherinDiplomat; it's a Neville/Draco fic and it rocks so check it out!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: More plot ahead and we will be in Draco's POV this chapter. Thanks to all that fav'd, followed and/or reviewed! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Apparently, he was damn wrong. Severus must have seen him and Theo at the restaurant and become angry that Draco was seeing someone else. The blonde laughed incredulously, it was truly ridiculous! _

_Severus only wanted his body and now he would not have that, he never cared for Draco in the least so why did it matter if he was moving on with Theo? Obviously the man did not know how to let go, as evidenced by his over fifteen year mourning of Lily Potter._

_Well the onyx eyed man would just have to get over it; Draco wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to be happy and loved in a normal relationship not used as some side piece to sate someone's sexual needs. _

_Snuggling into the mattress the blonde quieted his mind and reinforced his Occlumency shields until he was calm again. Sleep came easily after that, thoughts of Theo flittered through his subconscious bringing a happy smile to his sleeping face._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 5***********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco woke slowly the next day his mind still in a sleepy haze of contentment; his dreams full of Theo. It was a nice way to wake, not like before when he would awake sweating and shaking from nightmares about the war.

Soon his memory of the night before came back to him along with his interaction with Severus, sitting up quickly he called for his house elf Kaya. With a soft pop the little elf was in front of him; "Kaya, did you change the wards and passwords on the house?"

The little elf nodded proudly, ears flapping happily; "Yes, young master Draco. Kaya be's changing the wards and passwords last night so bad Mr. Snape cannot come back and hurts young master. The news password be Freedom."

Draco nodded before dismissing the little creature, now he needed to dress and inform his mother about the password change. The change in wards would not have to be mentioned though; Draco was the only one keyed into who and what was allowed into the Manor.

His mother was only informed when someone came passed the wards as she was still considered Lady of the Manor until Draco assumed the Malfoy Lordship fully. On the subject he would have to travel to Gringotts to speak to their goblin manager about that.

It would not be hard seeing as he handled much of the Malfoy business even if he had not formerly assumed the title of Lord from his father. That would have to change; a Lordship and a Potions Mastery would look quite well in the papers. Plus, Theo was a Lord in his own right and it would look improper if he dated someone not of his own standing.

Theo; Merlin the man was gorgeous and sweet. A winning combination to the young blonde staring dazedly out the window, hopefully they could have many more nights like last night in the future. He really could see them working out in the long run.

Sliding out of bed Draco went about his morning absolutions. Once he was dressed in a house robe the slim blonde made his way to the breakfast table, not surprised to see a sleepy Pansy sitting with his mother; "Good Morning Ladies."

Both women smiled at him as he approached and took his normal seat. "So Draco any dreams of Theo last night?" Draco just rolled his eyes at Pansy, quite used to her nosy personality and little sense of shame. His mother smiled indulgently at the girl and continued to eat her breakfast.

This was how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to be happy with his mother and friends while daydreaming about a handsome man. He shouldn't be moping and hating himself while his mother drank herself to death and his friends were gone from his life; much like he was when he was with Severus.

Severus the nerve of that bastard! To think he could just pop by and demand anything from Draco! Had he not made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with the taller man? The arsehole could go back to his beloved Potter if he wanted sex; Draco was done with it.

Once he was done Draco smiled and bid his mother and Pansy good day before rising to his feet; he had a meeting with a goblin to see to. Why delay taking what was rightfully his anyway? Both women murmured their parting words to the blonde's retreating back.

An hour later saw a refined and well-dressed Draco making his way to the receiving room; he would apparate directly to one of the points in Diagon Alley then make his way to Gringotts. With a crack he was gone, reappearing suddenly in an out of the way nook in the Alley.

Resettling his immaculate clothes just in case anything moved during his apparition the blonde glanced around. The Alley was bustling again with shoppers and people window shopping; Draco smiled while he watched this normal scene. He was happy that things were as they should be.

Striding down the way to Gringotts Draco ignored the lewd looks or glares he received from anyone, he had business to do and little time to waste. Waltzing into Gringotts the blonde was immediately met by a goblin; "Mr. Malfoy. Please follow me."

Draco nodded curtly to the goblin and followed it toward one of the conference rooms of the main foyer. Once inside the goblin gestured for him to sit; "I will fetch Gidiron for you."

Draco nodded again and watched as the short creature left the room. Alone with his thoughts Draco wondered how much paperwork it would take to get his claim to the Malfoy Lordship accepted and granted. Hopefully not too long but then again the magical world was a backwards place sometimes; the simplest things could take days to happen while the hardest took a moment.

The door opening to show an older slightly hunched goblin, Gidiron; Draco knew the older goblin immediately. When he was little the goblin used to scare him, he looked quite angry and bloodthirsty. "Mr. Malfoy am I correct in assuming you are here about your claiming Lordship?"

"I am Gidiron. What do I need to do to make that happen?" The goblin nodded sagely before reaching into his coat and pulling out a slim file; "Your father left instructions that is he was ever incapacitated you were to assume the title of Lord Malfoy.

In the event you were underage your mother would assume stewardship until you were able to claim the title; that is not the case here however. Now you merely need to read and sign the document, adding your magic along with your blood.

Once you have signed you will have accepted and gained the Malfoy Lordship." Draco retrieved the file from where Gidiron placed it on the table's wooden surface, opening the flap he read it quickly, it was quite straight forward.

Essentially everything belonged to him now, his mother would get her normal three hundred galleon allowance a month but other than that it was all his. A sense of pride and responsibility flooded him and he knew he would not screw this up.

"Gidiron, I would like to donate three thousand galleons to St. Mungo's. Another two thousand to Hogwarts and please withdraw any investments in any unsavory or illegal businesses. From now on the Malfoys will only invest in aboveboard businesses and ventures.

Other than that you will continue to manage our investments as you have in the past." Gidiron nodded, a strange look in his eyes that Draco could not interpret; "It will be done my Lord. If that is all I will go and start implementing your orders."

"That is all for today. Thank you Gidiron and have a pleasant day." the goblin nodded before leaving the room quickly; nothing stood between a goblin and their gold. Draco smiled; it was his now, the Malfoy Lordship was his now and he could make amends for his father's and his family's sins.

HE wasn't deluded to think it would happen overnight but maybe by the time his children attended Hogwarts the whole world would not despise his family. That was the hope and he was determined to make it so, his mother and he were not monsters.

They simply were drug into a situation they wanted nothing to do with but could not manage to escape from. Damn his father for his choices and damn him for what Draco had been forced to endure during the war; the stain on his arm and soul would not fade so easily but they would in time and thank Salazar time was something Draco had.

Walking into the Alley a sweet idea fluttered into his sharp mind; he could visit Theo at work and bring him an early lunch, it was already going on eleven so it would not be too early for his blonde to eat. His blonde he liked the sound of that and smiled wider at his little bout of possessiveness.

Entering Le Cirque, a delightful little cafe, Draco ordered a few sandwiches and an order of chips and coleslaw. He decided to bring enough for seven people; it never hurt to get in good with your significant others coworkers. After paying for the food Draco shrunk the bags, after placing a spill-proof charm on the items, and slipped them into his robe pocket.

After that it was an easy thing to apparate to the Ministry atrium. The blonde allowed himself to be searched, his wand weighed and tagged by security. Afterwards he looked at the directory board and located the office for Financial crimes.

Within five minutes the Malfoy Lord was striding out of the lift and into Theo's department. A willowy secretary smiled politely and inquired what she could do for him; "I'm here to see Lord Nott. Is he in?" She smiled again and affirmed that indeed Lord Nott was in; "May I ask who is calling for him."

"Of course, please inform him that Lord Malfoy is here to see him." The woman's eyes widened upon hearing his name, giving him a shrewd appraising look, apparently he passed her inspection for another smile crept onto her face before she stood to alert Theo to his presence.

The blonde used the time until Theo came to survey the waiting area; it was quite well done. Understated and tastefully done but then again Draco expected they wanted it to be a relaxing atmosphere most people who came here were probably under investigation and it would not due for them to be more nervous than necessary.

"Well I did not expect to see you so soon beautiful." A blush flooded his sculpted cheeks as he turned to smile at Theo; "Well I was in the Alley on business and thought you might want some lunch." Reaching into his pocket Draco resized the bags to their normal size.

Theo's face lit up at the promise of food; "You are beautiful Draco. I was late this morning for work and skipped breakfast." Draco chuckled at the sheepish look Theo wore after he was done speaking; "Well then you should eat then. I brought enough for seven so we should leave the rest in the break area so others can have some."

The secretary from before beamed at the slim blonde; "You are amazing. Lord Nott do not let this one go. Now I'll take the rest of the food to the break room if you want to take yours sir." Theo nodded while fishing out his lunch from the bag Draco held.

Once the taller male had his lunch the two blondes made their way into Theo's office. Draco nodded his head again in approval of the space; beige carpet with a deep green rug on the floor, a dark wood desk with a large chair behind the desk along with two comfortable looking wingback chairs in front of it for meetings.

A leather sofa in dark brown with a matching dark wood coffee table was pushed against the wall off to the side along with several bookshelves stuffed with law books. A few portraits of landscapes finished off the overall look; "Your office is quite nice. Who decorated?"

Theo smirked, sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for Draco to join him; "I did actually. All you see came from the Nott vaults; I spend so much time here I may as well be comfortable." Draco smiled and nodded his agreement; "I understand. Now eat up."

Theo chuckled and took a bite of his turkey, apple and brie Panini. Once he was done chewing he spoke; "I think I could get used to you bringing me food and taking care of me." Draco grinned and resisted the urge to preen; "I think I could to. How has your day been so far?"

Theo continued to eat while talking to Draco about his cases, it was all very detailed and Draco was proud that he was with someone who was capable of doing this job. The slender male was under no illusions, he would be epically bad at this type of thing; he excelled at potions which were detailed but you were constantly moving, sitting behind a desk all day would be murder.

"So Lord Malfoy? When I heard that I was expecting to walk out and see your father." Draco shrugged; "It was time to take my responsibilities in hand. I figured why not now. So I went to Gringotts, signed the papers and did some shifting of funds; the Malfoys are now only involved in legitimate business dealings.

Now I don't have to worry about my lover investigating me for financial crimes." Theo laughed; "Yes that would put a damper on our relationship wouldn't it." All Draco replied with was an "Indeed." They sat that way while Theo are his lunch and Draco enjoyed his company.

Theo crumpled the boxes the sandwich and chips were in before he vanished them with a wave of his hand; "Now that I've have my lunch I think I could use something sweet." Muttering a breath freshening charm he pressed his lips to Draco's; Morgana the shorter male would never get tired of Theo's lips on his.

It felt right, so damn right the way their lips fit together and they moved in concert. Draco opened his mouth easily for Theo's tongue and moaned when that silken appendage began to stoke and explore his mouth. After a few moments of letting the broader male map his mouth Draco brought his tongue to glide against the others.

Sparks were shooting down his spine and his cock twitched when Theo's strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his smaller body into his lap. Draco's arms slid around those strong shoulders as he shifted his body towards Theo's, pressing his form against his lover's strong front.

Pulling away for air Draco opened his hazy grey eyes and stared right into Theo's equally fogged blue orbs; "Wow" was the only coherent word he could muster. "I agree." Well at least Theo's mind was just a muddled as his.

A knock on the door sent them back to their positions sitting side by side. Before Theo could bid whoever it was to come in Draco pulled his wand and cast a few spells to make sure they didn't look like they snogged each other senseless. Once done Theo called for the person to enter.

The same secretary entered, looking a bit frazzled; "Lord Nott Mr. Wrangle is here for his twelve o'clock meeting and he is not in the best of moods." Theo smirked; "I should think not Nancy. He is being investigating for funding a drug manufacturing ring."

Turning toward Draco Theo placed a kiss to the platinum blonde's cheek; "I'll see you tonight?" Draco pressed a kiss to Theo's soft cheek in return; "Of course come to the Manor tonight at seven." Leaning forward so only Theo could hear him Draco spoke again; "The password is Freedom."

The tall man nodded and rose to make his way toward the conference room where he would no doubt destroy Mr. Wrangle. Draco almost felt sorry for the poor sod but if the man was stupid enough to get caught he deserved his punishment, whatever it may be.

Standing Draco smiled at Nancy, he was glad to know her name now; "Well Nancy I hope you have a good rest of the day." The willowy brunette smiled brightly; "You as well Lord Malfoy and thank you for the food. All of us here thank you actually."

Draco waved her off; "It was nothing; you all are working on a Sunday after all, it was the least I could do." Making his way out of the office Draco said goodbye one last time to Nancy and floo'd home to Malfoy Manor; maybe he would have dinner with Theo at home tonight, his mother would enjoy the company and Draco could tell her about assuming the Malfoy Lordship.

Yes, that sounded perfectly lovely. Pansy and Blaise would love to come as well but maybe next time. Draco wanted it to be Theo, Narcissa and himself this time around; his mother would want to subtly interrogate the Nott Lord about his intentions towards her baby and Draco would rather she not in front of Pansy and Blaise.

Plan set he strolled to find his mother to fill her in on the new pan for dinner tonight; life was getting better and better for him.

_**Next chapter we will have a bit of a time skip and lots of stuff will happen; some of the slashy variety!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: This chapter is mostly transitional with a bit of plot and we will be in Draco's POV this chapter. Thanks to all that fav'd, followed and/or reviewed! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Standing Draco smiled at Nancy, he was glad to know her name now; "Well Nancy I hope you have a good rest of the day." The willowy brunette smiled brightly; "You as well Lord Malfoy and thank you for the food. All of us here thank you actually."_

_Draco waved her off; "It was nothing; you all are working on a Sunday after all, it was the least I could do." Making his way out of the office Draco said goodbye one last time to Nancy and floo'd home to Malfoy Manor; maybe he would have dinner with Theo at home tonight, his mother would enjoy the company and Draco could tell her about assuming the Malfoy Lordship._

_Yes, that sounded perfectly lovely. Pansy and Blaise would love to come as well but maybe next time. Draco wanted it to be Theo, Narcissa and himself this time around; his mother would want to subtly interrogate the Nott Lord about his intentions towards her baby and Draco would rather she not in front of Pansy and Blaise._

_Plan set he strolled to find his mother to fill her in on the new pan for dinner tonight; life was getting better and better for him._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 6***********~~~~~~~~**_

It was seamless; Theo just seemed to fit into Draco's life as if he was always meant to be there. HIs mother was so pleased that her baby boy had found someone to make him happy and take care of him. That this man was also a Lord to a Noble House was a plus in Narcissa's book.

The blonde Malfoy Lord knew his mother could care less at this point about blood purity or someone's social status; lessons from the war were hard learned but they stuck with the two remaining Malfoys like glue. It made Draco feel content that his lover fit in with his little family which consisted of Blaise, Pansy and his mother.

That Theo was already friends with Blaise and Pansy eased the transition for Draco's friends. His two most precious friends were elated that Draco was becoming more like his old self; the slim male was smiling again, going out into the world and positively flying through his potions mastery. All in all things were returning to normal for the Malfoy family.

Tonight Draco would make his first true public appearance as Theo's lover; true they did go out for dinner and drinks but they never publicly acknowledged what everyone suspected. But tonight they would, Theo was keeping up to his promise of taking Draco to a Ministry ball.

The ball was being held as a fundraiser for St. Mungos; the hospital had not taken any damage in the war but with all the casualties they were stretched thin financially and in qualified personnel. Tonight they would try to raise money for more Healers and also to extend their training department.

It was an honorable cause and Draco already sent in his donation of three thousand galleons; It was seen as gauche to throw ones money around in public. Besides Draco did not want the recognition, he didn't need, the blonde just wanted to do something good for the sake of doing something good.

A kiss to his temple brought him out of his musings, turning from his desk Draco saw his taller lover looking at him in amusement; "Drifting in your thoughts?" The blonde just smiled and stood to give Theo a quick kiss, pulling away he took in the time and noticed he only had an hour to be ready.

"I think I'll head up to get ready and dress. Do you think you can keep yourself occupied while I'm gone?" Theo pouted but rolled his eyes; "I think I'll manage Draco, now shoo so we won't be late. I want everyone to see my gorgeous lover."

A little blush flittered across Draco's cheeks, with a nod the smaller man ducked out of his study and went to his room to dress. Another positive development was Theo's constant presence at the Manor, the man slept more here than he did at his own home, not that Draco was complaining at all.

It was wonderful to go to sleep and wake up in Theo's arms, to feel safe and protected. That was what he wanted and he almost slapped himself for settling into the tawdry routine of being Snape's little whore. He had not interacted with Severus since the night of his and Theo's first date; Draco did see the older man in Diagon Alley occasionally and if looks could kill the blonde would be seven feet down.

But he wouldn't think of Severus right now, not when he was enjoying the feeling of being irrepressibly happy. Two months ago he and Theo went on their first date and even then Draco knew they had something special, something that would be good for the both of them.

Slipping into his rooms the blonde occupied himself with a shower and putting his outfit for the night; since it was formal occasion they would be wearing suits under their over robe. Draco selected a suit in light grey, it highlighted his bright eyes, while the button up shirt was white accompanied with an emerald green tie which complimented his emerald cashmere over robe.

Draco thought he looked quite fetching in his new outfit; Pansy really did know what looked good on him it seemed. Now he just needed to slip on his black hand crafted Italian leather shoes and he would be set to go and wow the people at the event.

But he couldn't lie to himself; he was a bit nervous about being in the same room with so many of his former enemies. Draco had no animosity for anyone any longer and he hoped others would be respectful towards him just as he would be cordial towards them but one could never know.

Well all he could do was comport himself with dignity and respect and if others couldn't then to hell with them, besides he had Theo with him and Draco knew his taller lover would not abide anyone being cruel or rude to him. Oh yes Theodore Nott was a man to be reckoned with and not many wanted to cross him; that fact made Draco swoon even more.

Making the final adjustments to his clothes Draco made his way back to the sitting room where he left his lover, finding him chatting with a very well dressed Blaise and Pansy; damn had he forgotten they were going together?! Apparently he had but no worries, walking forward he placed a kiss to Pansy's cheek and hugged Blaise in greeting.

When the greetings were finished they made their way to the receiving room where Theo wrapped a muscled arm around Draco's slim waist and told Blaise and Pansy he would see them at the Ministry. With a crack Draco was apparated along with his lover to the Ministry's receiving room; the room was already filled with arriving guests and Theo took Draco's hand to lead him out of the way so no one apparating in would crush them.

Once outside the two blondes waited for Blaise and Pansy, who arrived with two minutes so the wait was not long. Theo squeezed Draco still clasped hand and began to lead them toward one of the Ministry's larger ballrooms; the decor of the room was impressive even Draco had to concede that. The large hall was lit with floating white candles, allowing a soft glow to fill the cavernous room.

Two large crystal chandeliers added additional light in the center of the room while the tall windows were decorated with powder blue curtains, the same blue as a Healer robes. Draco noticed most of the decorations were wither blue or white and he assumed it was to pay homage to why they were there; to raise funds for St. Mungos.

Almost immediately they were swept into conversation, well Theo was anyway. Draco just smiled and greeted people politely while Theo spoke about business or investments. The blonde didn't mind not being in the spotlight, he didn't mind that Theo was getting the attention, Draco was just happy he was here with his lover who wasted no time in introducing Draco as his lover to anyone he spoke to.

He loved that Theo was not embarrassed by him or ashamed that he was in a relationship with him. It made his heart sore with happiness but after a while Draco got bored with the dry chat about galleons and their worth against the Euro. Pressing a quick kiss to Theo's cheek Draco excused himself to seek out Pansy for a chat.

It appeared that Draco and Theo were separated at some point from Blaise and Pansy but no doubt he would find them somehow; Blaise was so tall it wasn't hard to spot the man in a crowd.

However, before he could find his friends he was drug into a small nook, when the person was done dragging him around Draco wrenched his arm away to glare at the offending arse. The harsh words he was ready to hurl at the moron slipped off his tongue when he made eye contact with Severus Snape.

Severus began to speak, taking advantage of Draco's shock and subsequent silence; "Now Draco why are you here with Mr. Nott? Did you not know you are mine? I think you've made your point now it is time to end this charade and for you to know your place."

Draco just stared at the man in front of him; was he serious? Draco assumed he was and he would be damned if he allowed Severus to slander what he had with Theo or to try and act like Draco was a naughty child; "Fuck you Snape! You know why I'm here with Theo; I'm here with Theo because he is my lover!"

"Yours? I am not yours and I never will be again! Why don't you return to Potter and enjoy the rest of your evening Snape. As I said before I have nothing to say to you so if you will excuse me I have to go." Draco tried to slip past the taller man but a harsh hand gripped his upper arm, squeezing hard, causing Draco to gasp in slight pain.

"Let me go Severus!" A sneer erupted into the man's usually blank face; "No, it is time you learned your place little Dragon; you are mine, mine to fuck and leave as I please. Now are you going to act accordingly or am I going to have to force you?" The blonde just looked at the older man, the man he used to trust and love more than anything and realized the man must be mad.

Absolutely mad to be saying what he was saying, maybe all the years of being Crucio'd finally got to Snape's sanity. Realizing this would not end well Draco called for his wand and cast a mild stinging hex to Snape's groin before the other man could react. A gasp of pain let Draco know his hex had connected where he wanted it to, not wasting time the blonde swept back into the ballroom.

He found Theo quickly and his lover noticed his date's distress quickly even though no one else would; "What's the matter Draco? you look like you've seen a ghost." The grey eyed male just looked into Theo's sapphire eyes and hoped his partner would understand that he could not speak of it at the moment.

A nod was all Theo gave to show he understood but his eyes sharpened when he saw the way Severus Snape was glaring at Draco's back. The blonde just sunk into his taller lover's warmth and enjoyed the feeling of being safe and away from his mad ex-sex partner. After tonight he would have to tell the Nott Lord exactly what was going on, or what had been going on, between Severus and him.

The rest of the night past by in a blur for Draco, he answered questions on automatic and stayed pressed to Theo's side, not letting the taller male out of his sight for long. He really was afraid Severus would so something stupid even with a room full of people, including Harry Potter but it seems Snape was backing off for the moment.

Theo finally extracted himself from a very tedious conversation and murmured to Draco that he thought it was time for them to go. The slender male just nodded happily, quite tired and ready to go home and lay down with Theo; "Alright then, whenever you're ready Theo."

The taller blonde clasped Draco's hand and his and led them back to the receiving room, within ten minutes they were back at Malfoy Manor and in Draco's suite's sitting room. Once they were dressed in their night robes Theo pulled Draco into his lap and nuzzled his hair; "What was the matter at the party? You seemed distraught; don't worry no one else noticed."

Well that was something, at least he hadn't made an ass out of himself in front of anyone other than Theo; "You remember I told you before we started dating that I was coming out of a bad relationship?" A nod showed Draco that his lover was listening; "Well it was Severus Snape and it was stupid, I was stupid and naive."

"I thought if I gave him all od me he would love me and leave Harry but he never did. He used me for sex and then left me to my own devices. I thought I loved him but now I realize it was a sick type of dependence and now that I'm with you I see what love can be like and I hate myself for settling."

"For letting a man who didn't deserve my love use me for seven months. The reason I'm telling you now is Severus is not taking me leaving him well, the night of our first date he snuck in here and ambushed me. I called my elf and had him removed and the wards changed."

"Since then I have not spoken to him but tonight he drug me into an alcove and told me he was tired of me acting like this and it was time for me to come back to him and ditch you. I told him, in so many words, to fuck off and I wasn't leaving you for anything. When I tried to leave he grabbed me, I hexed his groin and found you as soon as I could."

By the time he was done with his explanation Draco's eyes were watery and his face was pressed into the crook of Theo's neck; he was afraid that his lover would think he was disgusting and wouldn't want anything to do with him now that he knew who Draco was seeing before him.

Theo's large hands coming to massage his lower back soothed the fearful blonde, raising his head he locked eyes with Theo, feeling his heart surge when he saw the anger and love shining in Theo's eyes; "That son of a botch hurt you?" Draco merely nodded and showed Theo is upper arm which was sporting a hand shaped bruise.

A growl left the large male; "I think we should get a restraining order against him; this isn't the first time he had tried to corner you and I dare say he would be here now if you had not changed the wards." Draco nodded; "I did consider it but I don't have a lot of proof that he a threat to me and he is Severus Snape; hero of the war and spy for the Light."

"I wasn't sure anyone would believe me." Theo looked thoughtful for a moment; "How about we sleep now Draco and tomorrow we can discuss plans to keep you safe and Severus Snape away from you. Out of curiosity does your mother know?" Draco blanched; "No, no my mother doesn't know anything about it. I don't know if I want her to."

Theo just stared at Draco for a moment before a look of understand crossed his face; "You know love your mother loves you and there is nothing you can do to change that right? I doubt this information would make her upset with you maybe Narcissa would be upset that you had not told her but not that you had a relationship with Snape."

"I'll think about telling her alright but can we just go to bet tonight. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed and deal with the rest of this nonsense tomorrow." Theo's response was silent but enjoyable nonetheless and Draco didn't even fight being swept into his larger lover's arms and carried to bed.

Tonight they would sleep and tomorrow they would make arrangements for Draco to never have to interact with Severus Snape.

_**Yup Severus is an ass and I have plans for him in the future! **_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter you will have slash; it might actually be the last chapter, not sure though.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 7

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: SLASH AHEAD! I hope you enjoy it lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_"I wasn't sure anyone would believe me." Theo looked thoughtful for a moment; "How about we sleep now Draco and tomorrow we can discuss plans to keep you safe and Severus Snape away from you. Out of curiosity does your mother know?" Draco blanched; "No, no my mother doesn't know anything about it. I don't know if I want her to."_

_Theo just stared at Draco for a moment before a look of understand crossed his face; "You know love your mother loves you and there is nothing you can do to change that right? I doubt this information would make her upset with you maybe Narcissa would be upset that you had not told her but not that you had a relationship with Snape."_

_"I'll think about telling her alright but can we just go to bet tonight. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed and deal with the rest of this nonsense tomorrow." Theo's response was silent but enjoyable nonetheless and Draco didn't even fight being swept into his larger lover's arms and carried to bed._

_Tonight they would sleep and tomorrow they would make arrangements for Draco to never have to interact with Severus Snape._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 7***********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco shifted, drawing closer to the warmth the always radiated from Theo's broad body; this was the best time of day for the slim blonde. He felt safe here, wanted and cared for here in Theo's arms.

But he couldn't repress the words his lover spoke last night, should he tell his mother about his and Severus' liaisons? It would be best to be honest with his mother; she worried for him now more than ever; it seemed she felt extremely guilty about losing herself to her alcoholism and leaving Draco to fend for himself.

He didn't like it when Narcissa worried after him, he wanted her to smile like she used to when he was a child before the Dark Lord came back and ruined their family. True, their family was never the best example of love but they were loyal to each other and cared for one another even to an outsider it would seem like they were indifferent.

Snuggling further into his partner's side Draco jumped a bit when he heard a warm chuckle rumble from Theo; "Knut for your thoughts?" Draco sighed but decided it was best to be honest with his lover, he wanted this to be a real relationship and he knew he would have to be open with Theo in regards to his thoughts.

"I'm just thinking if I should tell mother about my relationship with Severus. I want to but I don't want her to be disappointed with me or look at me with disgust. I know I never truly loved Snape, I was only looking for someone to protect me, love me but I looked in the wrong place and in the wrong way."

Theo kissed the top of his head; "Draco I don't think your mother would ever love you any less and even if she was upset about what you told her I have no doubt that Narcissa would eventually come around and understand why you did what you did. But you will never know until you tell her and give her the chance."

Draco hummed, thinking about Theo's wise words and decided he would try to tell his mother today, how much he would tell and how well it would go was debatable but as long as Theo was there he would be okay. Theo cared for him and knew about Severus and was still there for him.

Hopefully his mother would do the same even if she needed a few hours or days to digest what Draco told her. He felt a bit dirty when he thought of the things he and Severus did together, the ways he allowed that man to use his body, manipulate his mind and heart until he relied on Severus and Severus alone.

Pressing a chest to Theo's toned chest Draco pulled away to shower and dress; his lover had the day off today with nothing pressing to deal with so today was theirs. Maybe after dropping the proverbial bomb on his mother they could go out for a bit?

Theo's sleep husked voice broke him out of his thoughts; "Love you know we still need to discuss how to keep Snape away from you." The slender blonde knew they would have to discuss that but hoped they could take it one step at a time; today he would try and tell his mother and then when Narcissa was comfortable with the news they could move onto planning on how to keep Severus away for good.

He turned and told Theo just that; the tall blue eyed male did not look happy with Draco's plan but he respected it and would not push the Malfoy Lord. "Alright Draco, if that is what you want then that is what we will do. But I will not let this go."

Draco nodded; smiling a sweet smile at the sexy man in his bed, beckoning Theo with his hand the shorter blonde slipped into the bathroom, knowing his lover would follow him shortly. He turned on the shower, stripped and waited until the water heated; a firm chest and cock pressing against his back alerted him to his lover's arrival.

"Hmm have I told you you're gorgeous love? Everything about you is perfect." To accentuate his words Theo began to touch Draco's body, murmuring words of praise for each part of the slender blonde's body. By the time the water was warm Draco was panting and grinding back into Theo's body, rolling his hips harshly in need.

Theo began to walk forward, pushing Draco into the shower stall so they could wash and enjoy each other. The warm water was heavenly to his body, loosening the tense muscles in his neck and back; Theo's large hands came to massage his shoulders and neck, coaxing the knots to release further.

"Mmm that feels amazing Theo." A moan left his mouth when those strong hands worked their way down his back and began to knead his plump backside. The smaller man was already aroused and wanting, leaning forward Draco rested his forearms on the tiled wall and pushed his arse back more, giving Theo a better view of his backside.

"So perfect, you are absolutely perfect and anyone who can't see it is a blind moron." A moan was the only response Draco could give Theo, his mind was muddled and becoming progressively more fogged as a single finger began to stroke the sensitive puckered skin of his entrance.

A murmured spell was heard and Draco mewled when that stroking finger breached his hole; it felt so damn good! Theo and he had fooled around but nothing to do with penetration; their sex had consisted of blowjobs, hand jobs or rutting against each other like animals.

That wonderful finger was plunging deep inside of him, re-stretching muscles that had not been stretched in a long while. It felt amazing and Draco began to thrust his hips back, pressing that questing finger deeper in him until he screamed when his prostate was struck.

A chuckle was heard from behind him and Theo withdrew his finger only to press in with two, those digits continued to plunge into his loosening hole and pound into his prostate. At this point the slim blonde was shoving his ass backward like a whore.

Needing more Draco brought his hand down from the wall to grasp his needy erection but his hand was slapped away by Theo's. The taller male clasped Draco's rigid length in his hand and began to pump him in time with bringing more sexual sounds from the needy blonde's lips.

Pre-cum was dripping from his slit, mixing with the warm water and flowing down the drain as Theo continued to play with his body to the point of madness; the swirling heat in his belly was a sign that his orgasm was imminent.

Draco could feel his balls tightening up and with another stroke and hit to his already sensitive prostate he was cumming hard, moaning Theo's name over and over again like a mantra as his seed exploded from him and painted the slick tile wall.

He felt boneless and sated, turning he pressed a kiss to Theo's lips, enjoying the flavor that was inherently Theo, pulling away the grey eyed man slid down his lover's body. Draco enjoyed the feel of his lover's muscular form touching his and when his knees hit the floor he was face to cock with Theo's impressive erection.

Casting his hazed grey eyes upward until his orbs met Theo's, when their eye contact was established Draco's pink tongue snuck out and licked from the root of his lover's cock to tip, enjoying the groan that was pulled from Theo.

He could taste pre-cum on his tongue and rolled the liquid around in his mouth, savoring the taste of Theo. Desiring to taste more he took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly while lavishing the tip with swipes of his tongue.

Draco was drunk off watching Theo's face contort in pleasure and relaxed his throat when the taller male began to thrust his hips forward, lightly fucking Draco's willing mouth. His lover's hands came up from his side and slid into the kneeling blonde's hair, pulling on it and causing Draco to moan around the cock in his mouth.

The vibration of Draco's moan brought another level of sensation to Theo and his grip tightened, holding Draco's head still while Theo continued to thrust his hips, pushing more of his length into the blonde's moist mouth.

Draco was enjoying the rough treatment and he allowed himself to be guided by Theo, allowing his taller lover to chase his own pleasure. The slender blonde watched his lover's face the whole time, admiring his handsome face and the way Theo bit his bottom lip as he thrust harder into Draco's mouth.

His lover's speed picked up and Draco suppressed his gag reflex, taking his Theo's cock deep into his throat and swallowing around the sensitive head. A hoarse shout was his reward, feeling mischievous Draco brought his hand up and began to fondle Theo's tight balls before sneaking around the soft globes and teasing the man's perineum.

Theo was shaking in pleasure and with a hoarse warning he came hard in Draco's mouth, the kneeling blonde swallowed everything his lover had to give him, enjoying Theo's masculine taste. When the cock in his mouth stopped pulsing Draco pulled away and licked any remaining cum from Theo's now softening cock.

He yelped in surprise when strong hands gripped under his arms and pulled him onto his feet, his lips were immediately seized by his partner's. Draco did not resist the invading tongue, letting Theo's slick appendage explore his mouth and taste himself on the shorter man's tongue and lips.

After a few moments Draco's brought his tongue to play and almost instantly his and Theo's slick tongues intertwined; Draco moaned into the kiss and let himself be carried away in the pleasure of kissing Theo.

Soon air became an issue and they pulled away, smiles on both their faces; Theo reached for the shampoo and washed Draco's long platinum strands. The grey eyed male mewled when his scalp was massaged; his scalp had always been sensitive.

Soon Draco's body and hair were clean and it was the shorter blonde's turn to wash his lover. The slender male enjoyed washing his lover's hair and body, taking the time to explore and touch all of Theo's muscles. When Draco turned off the water and went to leave Theo grasped his upper arm; "Hold on love I forgot something."

A gasp was pulled from his lips when he felt Theo's cleansing charm clear out the lube from his passage. "You could have warned me you were going to do that." Theo just chuckled at the adorable pout that was on Draco's face. "Ah but where the fun in that be?"

A huff was Theo's answer and Draco went to get himself dressed and presentable for breakfast with his mother. Thinking about breakfast and his mother made him nervous because he would be attempting to tell Narcissa about his failed relationship with Snape.

Sensing Draco's unease Theo pressed a kiss to his forehead; "Don't be worried love, I'll be there and it will be fine. Give Narcissa a chance hm." Draco nodded and went back to dressing, it was now or never it seemed.

_**I hope you enjoyed this slashy chapter and next time we will get to see Narcissa's reaction as well as the plan to get Snape out of Draco's life for good!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 8

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: Happy Holidays Lovelies! Enjoy the newest chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_A gasp was pulled from his lips when he felt Theo's cleansing charm clear out the lube from his passage. "You could have warned me you were going to do that." Theo just chuckled at the adorable pout that was on Draco's face. "Ah but where the fun in that be?"_

_A huff was Theo's answer and Draco went to get himself dressed and presentable for breakfast with his mother. Thinking about breakfast and his mother made him nervous because he would be attempting to tell Narcissa about his failed relationship with Snape. _

_Sensing Draco's unease Theo pressed a kiss to his forehead; "Don't be worried love, I'll be there and it will be fine. Give Narcissa a chance hm." Draco nodded and went back to dressing, it was now or never it seemed._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 8***********~~~~~~~~**_

Nerves fluttered through Draco's slim form but he was buoyed by Theo's strong hand in his and his comforting presence next to him when he sat down with his mother for breakfast. It had seemed so easy when he and Theo talked about it earlier that morning; simply tell his mother about his doomed liaison with Snape and then it would be okay.

Easy in theory; hell in execution, Draco didn't want his mother's disapproval or disgust directed at him when he told her about his lack of judgment in regards to being Severus Snape's secret lover. But he would have to, his mother needed to know if he and Theo were going to press forward with the legal aspect of ensuring Snape could not harass him anymore.

Taking a deep breath Draco placed his fork down and looked into his mother's shining blue eyes; "Mother I have something to speak to you about and I beg you to let me finish before you say anything." Narcissa's eyes shone with concern and curiosity as she weighted her son's words, with a nod she bid him to continue; "Of course Draco, do go on."

The slender blonde male clasped Theo's hand again for strength and began his absolution; "You know when the war ended and I went back to school for the repeat seventh year I was upset and lost, you were absorbed in your own guilt and I felt so alone."

Here he held up his hand to stop his mother's words of apology, Draco knew his mother regretted her bout of alcoholism but he needed to say what he had to say without interruption. "While at Hogwarts I began to have feelings, inappropriate feelings for someone I should not have. These feelings were for someone who was always there for me and I twisted those feelings of comfort into feelings of romantic love."

"Needless to say nothing happened while I was at school as it would have been inappropriate; when I graduated this fixation went on to engage in a relationship with another wizard but I couldn't accept it, I wanted him and so I went about making subtle advances and innuendos."

"Finally this man responded and I was elated that he wanted me, recognized me as a potential lover, that he was giving me the chance to love him and for him to love me. I was a fool mother; a damned fool to believe it would be so perfect. In the end I was a concubine, a bed warmer for his lust and needs, and in the end he would go back to his proper lover for dinner and affection."

Draco saw his mother's eyes, though her face was a mask of calm her eyes were calculating, trying to figure out who Draco was speaking of. Deciding to put her out of her misery the young blonde began speaking again; "After a while I couldn't take it, I felt dead inside, I was allowing myself to be used and it was killing me."

"I came to the conclusion that he and I would never be, I came to the realization that Severus Snape would never love me like he loves Harry Potter." Here his mother gasped in surprise before her eyes hardened in anger and she spat out her next words, Draco braced himself for the verbal lashing but was pleasantly caught off guard when his mother began to berate Snape.

"How could that bastard do this to you, to use you like this. I thought he was a friend of this family but instead he comes into this house and disgraces our family and our trust. You were a broken, scared child and he took advantage of your misplaced love."

"I will not stand idly by and let him hurt you any longer Draco. I want him barred from this house and I never want him near you again." Narcissa met Draco's eyes and the younger Malfoy felt a surge of warmth fill him, his mother wasn't angry with him.

She only wanted him happy and safe, squeezing Theo's hand Draco continued with his explanation; "Thank you for understanding mother; I thought you'd hate me or be disgusted by me. The reason I'm telling you this now is Snape has not taken my rejection of him well, he came here unannounced and uninvited the night of Theo and my first date."

"If it wasn't for Kaya removing him from the Manor I do not know what could have happened. I changed the wards that night and now he will need the password to enter through the floo. He also cornered me at the Ministry function last night and was quite forceful; it was frightening and I want to, and Theo agrees, place an Order of Restraint against Snape."

"I fear he may go too far next time and I may be hurt. I care for Theo, I don't want Snape any longer, and I don't know if I ever truly did desire him as a lover but now it doesn't matter. I want Theo, no other and unfortunately Snape cannot understand that. Why I don't know and I don't care, I just want to live my life happily with you, Theo and my friends without the threat of Severus Snape hanging over my head."

Theo chimed in here, attracting Draco and Narcissa's attention back to him; "If we quietly and discreetly go forward with the Order of Restraint Harry Potter may become aware of Snape's indiscretion. Are you ready to deal with that Draco?"

"I want you to go through with this Draco but I want you to be aware that it may get messy; the public if this is leaked will have a field day and you will be made out to be the villain. I will stand by you as will your mother, Blaise and Pansy so we can run interference and get the facts out there but hopefully it won't come to that."

"I know several people in the Legal Department, several which I trust to handle this quietly. They will draw up the papers after you provide the necessary memories as proof of Snape's unwanted advances as well as a written legal statement describing said unwarranted advances. Once done the Order will be drafted and delivered via Ministry owl with the official Ministry crest on the parchment."

"After that Snape can appeal the Order or let it go without much of a fuss but brace yourself for the backlash if Potter finds out his lover has been stepping out on him. I doubt Snape or Potter will want the public to know their dirty laundry but Potter will probably try and confront you privately."

"I don't want you meeting him alone baby, if he should contact you for a meeting I want it to be here at the Manor with me in attendance." Draco nodded, showing Theo a small grateful smile and silently thanking the other for being so supportive of him.

Narcissa smiled toward Theo as well, affection shining in her clear blue eyes; she seemed to understand that Theo and Draco weren't playing around with this relationship, that their relationship was one for the long haul. Draco knew his mother heartily approved of Theo's desire to court him and marry him in the future.

Theo was after all a pure-blood as well as the Head of a Noble House of good standing but most important fact was that he adored her son, a son who needed someone to care for him and treat him with the love he so desperately needed.

Clearing her throat she brought the attention back to her; "Theodore I cannot thank you enough for being here for my son. He adores you and I cannot see any reason why I should stand in the way of your building relationship. You have my blessing and I'm sure if Lucius' as well if he was here to give it."

"Make Draco happy and I await your wedding announcement as well as my first beautiful grandchild from the two of you." Draco was shocked silent; yes, he wanted to be with Theo, saw no reason why they wouldn't end up married with children but it was one thing to think it and quite another to hear it said so bluntly by his mother.

He was happy that she approved but how would Theo feel about all this? The strong hand in his gave another squeeze, causing the young blonde to slide his bright grey eyes to meet the other's shining sapphire orbs. When their eyes met Draco knew Theo was just as pleased with Narcissa's words as he was.

Clearing his throat the grey eyed male spoke, his smooth voice light with happiness; "Thank you mother; Theodore and I are unbelievably happy you support our relationship and hope we won't disappoint you."

Narcissa chuckled; "Draco I love you, I know I haven't said it enough but you are my son, my baby, and I will support you no matter what you do. I could never be disappointed with you. Theodore, or Theo, is becoming as much my son as you are and I cannot wait to see what the future holds for you two once this business with Snape is concluded."

The two blonde males nodded and excused themselves to dress for their upcoming visit to the Ministry's Legal Department; Draco hoped it would go smoothly, he just wanted his life to move forward and it seemed that as long as Snape loomed over his life it would not happen.

_**Next chapter the meeting at the Ministry and what will Harry do?**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	7. Chapter 9

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! Enjoy the newest chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_He was happy that she approved but how would Theo feel about all this? The strong hand in his gave another squeeze, causing the young blonde to slide his bright grey eyes to meet the other's shining sapphire orbs. When their eyes met Draco knew Theo was just as pleased with Narcissa's words as he was. _

_Clearing his throat the grey eyed male spoke, his smooth voice light with happiness; "Thank you mother; Theodore and I are unbelievably happy you support our relationship and hope we won't disappoint you."_

_Narcissa chuckled; "Draco I love you, I know I haven't said it enough but you are my son, my baby, and I will support you no matter what you do. I could never be disappointed with you. Theodore, or Theo, is becoming as much my son as you are and I cannot wait to see what the future holds for you two once this business with Snape is concluded."_

_The two blonde males nodded and excused themselves to dress for their upcoming visit to the Ministry's Legal Department; Draco hoped it would go smoothly, he just wanted his life to move forward and it seemed that as long as Snape loomed over his life it would not happen._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 9***********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco followed Theo into the Legal Department; he was nervous but hopeful. If this meeting went well he wouldn't have the constant specter of Severus hovering over his life and relationships. Hopefully, Snape would take the Order seriously and not make a fuss; plus it would be nice if the little Golden Boy didn't find out and stayed out of it, too.

Theo stopped in front of the reception desk and requested to speak to a Lord Michaelis; the name was familiar to Draco for some reason but he became sure he knew the man when he saw the walk into the waiting area. The elder Lord was a stalwart presence in the Wizengamot; he was fair and impartial and didn't give a damn what people thought. The man did what was right and to hell with the sycophants.

The Malfoy Lord immediately felt at ease with Theo's choice. Together the three Lords made their way to a large office, showing the elder male's high position within the Legal Department. Once seated, and served with tea, Lord Michaelis looked to Theo in question; "Lord Nott please tell me what this visit is in regards to? It is Sunday after all; what business was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Theo looked to Draco, silently telling the other it was his floor. Taking a deep, bracing breath the grey eyed male spoke; "It is actually my pressing business that has brought us both here, Lord Michaelis. If I may speak freely, please?" The older Lord nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Thank you, My Lord. You see before Theodore and I began our courtship I was in a relationship with another. It was quite secret and after a while I broke it off. Unfortunately, this suitor did not take my rejection well and has begun stalking me and making unwanted verbal as well as physical advances to the point of threatening me."

"I fear for my safety, sir. The man is not one to be trifled with and he is quite intimidating. I am confident that you will handle this matter with the utmost discretion. I am here to seek an Order of Restraint against Severus Tobias Snape."

The only clue that the older man was shocked was the slight widening of his eyes. Draco and Theo stayed silent and let the other man collect himself, after a few moments the elder recovered; "I can see why you would request discretion in this. Do you have proof of this harassment? As you know Snape is not only a decorated war hero but also the known lover of Harry Potter."

Draco internally rolled his eyes; of course he had fucking proof! He wasn't some idiot! He wouldn't be here unless he could validate his claims of harassment and stalking. Pressing down his indignation the Malfoy Lord sat straighter; "Of course I do. Would you like to see the memories of these unwanted advances?"

Michaelis nodded and opened the top desk drawer, retrieving a pensieve. The older gentleman placed the basin covered in runes on the large desk between them and gestured for Draco to extract the memories in question.

The smaller blonde complied, placing the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrawing two silvery threads; one for the night Severus invaded Malfoy Manor and the second from the Ministry Ball last night. Once the threads were detached from his skin Draco placed them into the pensieve.

Once the wisps settled Michaelis leaned forward and glanced to Theo; "Lord Nott would you like to view these memories with me?" The taller blonde looked to Draco, asking for permission. Permission which Draco granted with a small smile and nod. With a smile in thanks Theo leaned forward toward the pensieve.

The Malfoy Lord leaned back into his chair, calming himself. It was quite unsettling to have people watch you memories, especially ones that were as private as the ones being viewed at the moment. Well it had to be done if he wanted Severus to be out of his life for good and Potter found out and wanted to start something with him then let him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when both men came back from the review of his given memories. Theo looked enraged and Michaelis looked disgusted. The Michaelis Lord shook his head slightly before speaking; "Alright, I see that your claim has merit. Now, you have to swear to me on your magic that these memories have not been tampered with or altered in anyway."

Draco retrieved his wand once more and raised it; "I, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, do hereby swear and affirm on my magic that the memories I provided to Lord Andrus Michaelis are true and have not been tampered with. So I speak it, so mote it be." With a flash of blue light the oath was sealed between Michaelis and Draco.

Theo and Michaelis watched as Draco levitated the pensieve off the desk as proof that he was telling the truth and had not lost his magic. Theo spoke then; "Well Lord Michaelis can we move on to drafting the Order of Restraint. I want this issue completed and the letter sent today."

"That shouldn't be an issue Lord's Nott and Malfoy. Let me just fill out the requisite forms and we can get the missive sent out today. Now, once the Order is delivered to Mr. Snape the magic in place on the paper will activate, enforcing the Order. Mr. Snape will not be able to contact you or be within fifty feet of your person or property, Lord Malfoy."

The grey eyed male sighed in relief; "Do I need to do anything more?" Theo answered Draco's question; "Yes, when you sign the Order of Restraint it will be with a blood quill, sealing it with your blood and magic. That's how Snape will be kept away from you; the magic within the Order with recognize you as the one who needs protection."

Draco merely nodded and waited to sign the forms that Lord Michaelis was filling out quickly. Within ten minutes Draco signed the Order and the elder Lord sealed it and sent it out for delivery. When the letter disappeared both blondes stood and thanked the man for his help.

Before they left the large office Lord Michaelis called for Draco's name; "Lord Malfoy, you will know when the Order has been activated. It will feel like a wash of warmth and safety in your magical core. If you ever want to dissolve the Order you just come back to me and we can rescind it."

Draco thanked the elder man once again and left the office. When they reached the floo's in the atrium Theo stopped and turned to face the smaller blonde. The grey eyed male was aware of the people watching them with barely disguised curiosity; "I adore you, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy." And with those words Theo took Draco's lips in a searing kiss, pulling gasps of shock from the assembled crowd of onlookers.

Draco for his part could give a damn if the Dark Lord was watching them at the moment and let himself be kissed senseless by his lover. When they pulled apart, gasping for air, he smiled up at Theo; "And I adore you, Lord Theodore Malcolm Nott. Now let's go home, I believe mother is expecting us."

Theo smiled, grabbed some floo powder and tugged the smaller male into waiting hearth. Draco wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist and waited for Theo to throw the powder. The Nott Lord threw down the powder and smirked at the gathered crowd before the happy couple was swept away in green flames.

_**Well lovelies I hope you enjoyed the chapter and next time Harry will make his appearance and then we will have the epilogue left.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	8. Chapter 10

**_Hello All; this is a repost of Chapter 10. I went through and edited and added a few things. Also, this will be the last chapter, no epilogue will be posted. When I went through and re-read this story it seemed finished at this point and any additional chapters would be totally cliché. Anywho, ENJOY!_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Worth More Than That_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! Enjoy the newest, and last, chapter! Thanks to all that fav'd, followed and reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Draco thanked the elder man once again and left the office. When they reached the floo's in the atrium Theo stopped and turned to face the smaller blonde. The grey eyed male was aware of the people watching them with barely disguised curiosity; "I adore you, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy." And with those words Theo took Draco's lips in a searing kiss, pulling gasps of shock from the assembled crowd of onlookers._

_Draco for his part could give a damn if the Dark Lord was watching them at the moment and let himself be kissed senseless by his lover. When they pulled apart, gasping for air, he smiled up at Theo; "And I adore you, Lord Theodore Malcolm Nott. Now let's go home, I believe mother is expecting us."_

_Theo smiled, grabbed some floo powder and tugged the smaller male into waiting hearth. Draco wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist and waited for Theo to throw the powder. The Nott Lord threw down the powder and smirked at the gathered crowd before the happy couple was swept away in green flames._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 10***********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco and Theo exited the floo and went to find his mother; she would want to hear what happened when they went to file the Order of Protection. The smaller blonde felt better now that Severus couldn't stalk and harass him but he was nervous about the possible backlash if the news got out.

No doubt most people would blame Draco for this predicament. Everyone now saw Snape as a hero but Draco knew better. Yes, Snape was a hero but he was also cruel and could be incredibly cold, almost heartless, when he needed to be. What the public saw was a snarky man but Draco knew the depths of Severus' sometimes depraved mind.

One could never forget that Snape joined the Death Eaters willingly and it was not the torture or killing that turned him away from the Dark Lord. No, it was his misguided love and guilt over a simple muggleborn witch. If not for Lily Potter Severus would still be happily serving the Dark Lord and murdering muggles with glee.

Of course not many knew this but Draco did. True, he was grateful for Snape's treachery against the Dark. If not for him the Light surely would have lost it all and Voldemort would have seized power with little to no resistance. It was as much Snape as it was Potter who ended the war.

He was sure Potter would be making an appearance at some point, probably as soon as he could sneak away from Snape, demanding to know why Draco was doing this to his lover and by extension him.

Draco would not back down in the coming confrontation between him and Potter; he did what he needed to do to be safe. The Malfoy Lord wanted nothing more to do with Snape now that he saw what the man truly thought of him. Nope, Harry Potter could have Severus Snape; he could deal with the dour man's whims.

Draco had Theo and he was perfectly content with his choice in partner. Theodore Nott was a good man who loved him and cherished him for who he was. The grey eyed male never feared being himself around the Nott Lord and that meant everything to him. With his position in the world Draco had to present an image but when in the comfort of his closest people he loved to let loose and laugh with them.

That he could do that around Theo was a blessing from Magic herself. Never before had Draco felt so at ease with anyone other than his mother, Blaise or Pansy. The taller blonde was everything he wanted, everything he needed, and he would rather die than let him go now that he had him.

Narcissa rose from her chair next to the fire when she saw Draco and Theo enter the room; "Draco, Theo, what happened? Has the Order been issued?" Theo nodded while he led Draco to sit on the loveseat in front of the hearth. Once they were all seated the Nott Lord began to detail their meeting; "We saw Lord Michaelis and he was quite helpful when Draco explained the situation and showed him his memories of being accosted by Snape."

Narcissa's eyes hardened but she held her tongue, knowing it would do no good to verbally thrash Severus Snape for his actions in front of Draco. Theo's blue eyes caught hers and she knew, once again, that this man would take care of her son. It warmed her that her baby finally found someone who complimented him and supported him in his choices.

The soft pop of a house elf brought her out of her thoughts, glancing over she saw it was Tilly; "What is it Tilly?" The little elf bowed and began to explain; "Pardons me, Misses but there is someone here to speaks with little Master Draco. What should I's be telling them?"

Narcissa looked at her son, who was radiating nervousness and a bit of fear, and she knew immediately who was calling; Harry Potter must have found out about the Order. Of course the boy would come here to confront Draco, seeing as his lover couldn't. She turned to Tilly; "Please bring Mister Potter here. Thank you Tilly." The little elf curtsied and popped out to go fetch the Potter boy.

She looked at Theo and Draco; "Boys, I want you to maintain your tempers and listen to what Mr. Potter has to say. I will not have any shouting or fighting within these walls." Both blonde males nodded their agreement and all three waited for the green eyed boy to be led into the room.

It didn't take long for the raven haired savior to enter and when he did his angry eyes widened a bit when he saw not only Draco but Narcissa and Theo. Deciding to be hospitable Narcissa looked to Tilly once again; "Tilly, would you bring a tea service for four, please." Once again the little elf bowed and popped away, leaving the four of them alone.

Narcissa did not stand but she gestured for Harry to take the wingback chair across from hers and next to where Theo was seated on the loveseat with Draco. Once their visitor was settled she spoke; "To what do we owe the honor of your visit, Mister Potter?" She would not call him Lord Potter; he didn't deserve the title yet not until he claimed it as his own.

She could see he was angry and agitated but was trying to hold onto his manners and answer her politely; "Thank you for seeing me unannounced, Mrs. Malfoy. I actually wanted to speak to Draco in private if I could. I have something to ask him." Narcissa nodded; "I'm sorry but that will not happen. You see, Mr. Potter, I as well as Lord Nott are quite aware of what you want to speak to my son about."

"That being said whatever you have to say can be said in front of us. If you cannot abide by this then by all means leave." After her words a tea tray popped onto the coffee table. Narcissa smiled and offered the raven in front of her a cup which was denied.

She poured herself some tea, once finished she gestured for Theo and Draco to serve themselves, and observed the boy in front of her; Harry was trying not to fidget but she could see he wanted to say what he had to say regardless of the fact that she and Theo were there.

Finally, the boy spoke; "I want to know what Draco's playing at with this Order of Protection against Severus?!" Harry turned to glare at Draco with open dislike; "What are you trying to pull with this garbage? Are you jealous that Snape chose me over you? Jealous that he's with me and didn't give you the time of day? Why do you want to ruin what we have together?"

Narcissa didn't say a word, she would let her son answer and defend his actions. After all Draco was in the right in this case and Harry needed to know that. Draco cleared his throat and grasped Theo's hand for support; "What am I playing at? I'm not playing at anything Harry Potter. I did what I had to do to protect myself from an unstable man who couldn't accept that I didn't want to be his whore on the side anymore."

"Tell me Potter does Snape know you're here right now? Let me guess; he doesn't because if he did he would have told you to leave it alone. He would have told you that because he knows what I did was warranted and deserved. Severus knows that Order is deserved and he also knows his actions were wrong."

"As for you accusations that I'm jealous of your relationship with Severus. Maybe at one point I was but I woke up and realized that I didn't want Severus as a lover. At one time I wanted it more than anything, so much that I lowered myself and became his lover on the side. Oh he gave me the time of day, on several occasions."

"But eventually I woke up and realized what I wanted with him could never be. When that happened I ended it with him and sent him back to you. I want nothing more to do with him in anyway but he didn't accept it and began to stalk me, cornering me when no one was around and making threats."

"He wouldn't leave me be so I took matters into my own hands and went to the Ministry to get the Order. I can tell you now that I needed to prove my claims of harassment before they would issue the Order. I provided a statement along with several memories showing Severus' violent words and actions. I'm sorry if this news hurts you but there is nothing I can do about it."

Narcissa observed Harry, watching the myriad of emotions flittering across his green eyes. She felt somewhat bad for the boy; he just found out the man he loved cheated on him and if that wasn't bad enough he found out his lover was still chasing after the man he cheated with. She kept her silence though; this was between Draco and Harry.

"I don't believe it! You're lying, you have to be lying! Severus would never hurt me like this; he would never cheat on me with you! You're nothing to him, just an ex-Death Eater, and I regret testifying for you during your trial. I should have just let you rot in Azkaban. You're a filthy liar and I know you bribed someone to give you that Order against Severus."

Narcissa now felt nothing but pity for the boy. How could he be so blind to Severus' infidelity? As much as she wanted to speak she didn't, not even to defend her son against the boy's hurtful words. This wasn't her fight to win. Draco shook his head while looking at Harry with nothing but pity in his eyes, not an ounce of anger was there and that made Narcissa feel proud. Her son was finally growing up and using his head to retain his cool.

The Malfoy Lord sighed; "If that's what you believe then so be it but know that I pity you your blindness. At some point you'll realize the truth and when you do I'll be waiting for your apology. Until then I don't think we have anything further to say to each other. You don't believe me and I am not about to cancel the Order so we are at an impasse. Please leave my home."

The Potter boy looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it and stood to leave. Narcissa called for Tilly and asked the elf to escort Mister Potter out and lock down the floo once he left; she didn't want anyone else visiting today. Besides all those close to the family could apparate into the Manor so if they needed the three people in the sitting room they could find them.

Once Harry walked out of the room Narcissa smiled at her son; "I'm proud of you, Draco. You kept your head and took the higher path by not rising to Potter's ridiculous accusations and hurtful words. You've grown into a fine man and I'm proud to call you my son." Draco beamed at her praise and leaned into Theo's side; she could see her son was still a bit ruffled by Harry's visit but she knew her child would pull himself out of it.

Narcissa allowed her beautiful smile to turn into a wicked grin which immediately set Theo and Draco on edge; "Now, why don't we discuss the plans for your upcoming engagement and wedding. I'm not getting any younger and would like a few grandchildren before I'm too old to enjoy them." She cackled when she saw their eyes widen and a crimson blush rise on her son's neck and cheeks; Salazar this was just too much fun!

~*~*POV Change~*~*~

Theo glanced over at Draco and chuckled at the impersonation of a cherry his little lover was doing. This action of course got him a glare from the blonde sitting next to him; "What love? I think it's grand that your mother approves of our relationship and has given us her blessing to become engaged and married. I, for one, see no point in waiting. I love you and I want to be with you. I want to raise a family with you. What do you say, Draco? Will you marry me?"

The shocked look on Draco's face was priceless and Theo swore he'd never forget this moment for the rest of his life. After a few moments the grey eyed male got his composure back and with a smile he kissed the Nott Lord lightly on the lips; "I'd love to be your husband, Theo. But I think you should ask again when you have a ring for me." The taller male laughed; trust Draco to say something like that! "Of course, I think we should make a visit to the jewelers in High-End Alley; I trust they'll have something that meets our approval."

The smaller blonde seemed to bounce in his seat; "I would like that very much. Mother, would you like to accompany us to the boutique?" Narcissa's whole face lit up; "I would love to! Draco's you're my only baby and I would love to be their when you choosee your bonding ring; I remember when Lucius and I went for ours. It is a very personal experience and the experience varies from person to person. But you'll see when we get there. I word of advice let your hearts, and minds, be open to the process of selecting your rings; that's the best way to ensure you get the rings that will speak to your love and personalities."

Theo smiled a sad smile at Narcissa as he watched her twirl her bonding ring on her left hand; it was gorgeous and fit her to the tee. The band was platinum with inlaid diamonds, emeralds, and pearls; each stone and the metal itself was a testament to her personality, her mind, her heart and soul. The Nott Lord wondered what his ring would turn out like but in the end as long as he got to bond with Draco he could care less.

His little blonde lover completed him, understood him when no one else did, and trusted him like no other. The Malfoy Lord was a good, loving, person who had a hard life but now Theo would do everything within his considerable power to make sure Draco's life would be filled with nothing but happiness and love from here on out. With a small but warm smile he stood and offered his hand to his lover; the smaller male smiled back at him, those silver eyes shining with love, and slipped his smaller hand in his.

When both males were standing they turned to Narcissa and each offered their hand; this woman was so much like a mother to Theo who never knew his and he wanted her to be a part of this experience with them. The tall blonde woman took their hands and allowed herself to be gently pulled to her feet. Once they were all standing they exited the room and walked toward their future hand in hand. Theo knew it wouldn't always be easy; there would be fights, misunderstandings, and hard times but as long as they stuck together as a family they would be alright.

**_Well Lovelies, as I typed earlier, I am going to end this story here. I feel like anything more would be a throw away epilogue chapter that is so clichéd we'd all choke on it. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed my little story!_**

**_I think I nailed Harry; he is so blind to his friend's faults (Ron's bigotry and Hermione's obnoxiousness) and I think that blindness would extend to his lover as well._**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**


End file.
